Slayer Hearts: Kingdom Hearts Chronicles
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: Join Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and their new friends; Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Wyatt, and Willow as they venture through the worlds to save their friends. Rated T. Charmed X-over as well. Story Discontinued to be replaced with a better Crossover
1. Dive to the Hearts

Slayer Hearts: Kingdom Hearts chronicles by oathkeeperriku07

**Michael: Hey, If you are wondering who I am, my name's Michael and here's my first Buffy X-over. Now in case you don't know, I'm still new to Buffy the vampire slayer, so remembering the terms from the show will be hard. But it's now going to stop me from doing this story. Now here are some changes that will go on this story:**

_I don't want to separated Sora and Kairi in a re telling of Kingdom Hearts, So she will join Sora, Donald, and Goofy and Her role of princess of light will be taken up by my OC, Jessie Leonhart._

_For Buffy the vampire slayer, it's set in season 7 except No dead Tara, Buffy still with Spike, Anya and Xander are still together and wedding was postponed, and no wiping Willow (Rim shot, I'll be here all week, try the veal)._

_Buffy and Dawn uses the keyblade and Willow uses the staff and Xander the shield._

**That is all you need to know, please review,**

* * *

Chapter 1: "Dive to the Heart"

(Author's note: I have the game script to this game, so I'll been following it as best I can)

In a place surrounded by darkness, a platform appears as birds fly away. On the platform, a portrait of Snow White and the seven dwarves, and who was standing on it was two young kids. One was a boy about 14 years old. He was wearing a body suit and hoodie, gloves, and yellow shoes. He had brunette hair, blue eyes, and a silver crown necklace around his neck. Beside him was a girl also 14 years old. She was wearing a white shirt and a pink skirt, yellow bands on her arms, and white and purple shoes. The girl had auburn hair and purple eyes (I think). Their names are Sora and Kairi. As they looked around, an unknown voice spoke to them.

"_**So much to do, so little time… Take your time, don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it? The voice said**_

The two look at each other and walk forward. Then, trapezoid stones with a Sword, Staff, and a Shield appeared

"_**If you give it from… It will give you strength. Choose. Sora, you first," the voice said.**_

Sora jumps on to the stone with the shield on it and picks it.

"_**Power of the guardian… Kindness to aid friends… A shield to repel all… Is this the power you seek?" the voice said.**_

"Yes," said Sora, confidently.

"_**Your path is set," the voice said**_.

The shield disappears from Sora's arm.

"_**Now, what will you chose in exchange?" the voice said.**_

Sora then walks to the stone and chose the sword.

"_**The power of the warrior… Invincible courage… A sword of terrible destruction… You give up this power?" said the voice.**_

"Yes," said Sora,

Sora jumps down form the stone and walk next to Kairi.

"_**Kairi, step forward," said the voice**_.

Kairi walks to the stone with the staff.

"_**Power of the mystic… is this power you seek?" said the voice.**_

"Yes," said Kairi.

"_**Your path is set." said the voice.**_

The staff disappears form Kairi's hands.

"_**Now, which will you give up in exchange?" said the voice.**_

Kairi walks to the shield and picks it up.

"_**Power of the guardian… Is this the power you give up?" said the voice.**_

"Yes," said Kairi.

"_**Sora… You had chosen the power of the guardian and give up the power of the warrior. Kairi… You chose the power of the mystic and gave up the power of the guardian… Is this the forms you chosen?" said the voice.**_

"Yes," said Sora and Kairi.

The trapezoid stone disappeared. The floor shatters and Sora and Kairi falls down. Sora and Kairi then lands in the circular floor with a portrait of Cinderella. A shield appeared in Sora's right arm and a staff appeared in Kairi's left arm. The shield was red on the edge, and black with a red Mickey head. The staff had a green handle with a blue Mickey head.

"_**You gained the power to fight," said the voice.**_

The two of them swung their weapons.

"_**All right… You've got it. Use this power to protect yourselves and others," said the voice.**_

Suddenly, Shadow Heartless appeared.

"_**There will be times you have to fight… Keep your lights burning strong," said the voice.**_

Sora and Kairi used their weapons to fight the shadow heartless and in a few seconds they beat the first group of heartless. Then they disappeared and more appeared behind them.

"_**Behind you!" said the voice.**_

Sora and Kairi fights and defeated all the shadow heartless. Then, the dark void appeared and pulls Sora and Kairi goes down there. The two gets up in another circular floor with multiple colors. Sora and Kairi approaches the door.

"Sora, I don't think we can open it," said Kairi.

Sora and Kairi saw a treasure chest and opened it. Then a large crate appeared. The two pushes and smashed it. Then a barrel appeared and Sora and Kairi smash that as well. The door then opens and light are coming off it as the two entered the door. In a Island, their three friends, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie are waiting for them.

"_**Hold on… The door won't open just yet…. First, tell me about the two of you," said the voice.**_

Sora and Kairi walks to Tidus and talks to him..

"Hey, Tidus," said Kairi.

"Hey Kairi and Sora, can I ask you a question?" said Tidus.

"Sure," said Sora.

"What are you most afraid of?" said Tidus.

The two look at one another and said, "Getting old,"

"Getting old? Is that really so scary?" said Tidus.

Sora and Kairi then walk to Wakka.

"Hey Wakka," said Sora.

Hey guys, what you want out of life?" said Wakka.

"To see rare sights," said Sora and Kairi.

"To see rare sights, huh," said Wakka.

The two finally walk to Selphie.

"Hi Selphie," said Kairi.

"Hi Sora and Kairi, What's most important to you?" said Selphie.

"Friendship," said Sora and Kairi.

"Is friendship such a big deal?" said Selphie.

"_**Sora and Kairi, You're afraid of getting old, you want to see rare sights, and you want friendship… your adventure begins at Dawn… As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be pleasant." said the voice.**_

"Sounds good," said Sora and Kairi.

"_**The day you will open the door is both far and very near," said the voice.**_

Sora and Kairi then appeared n a circular floor with a portrait of Aurora. Sora and Kairi approached a light and Shadow Heartless appeared. The two manage to defeat them all. After that, Sora and Kairi approaches the save point and the light revealed stairs to the next area. In the next area;

"_**The closer you get to the Light, the greater your shadow becomes," said the voice.**_

Then the shadow of Sora and Kairi rises and turns into the Heartless Darkside.

"_**But don't be afraid and don't forget," said the voice.**_

Sora and Kairi back away and run to the edge of the platform where they almost fall off it trying to escape... They had no choice. They took out their weapons and face Darkside.

Boss Battle: Darkside

The Battle begins with Sora and Kairi attacking the arm of Darkside and cause damage. Then Darkside's arm plunge into the floor and Shadows appeared from the dark pool. Kairi took on the Shadows while Sora took on Darkside. Darkside fired a purple sphere and hit Sora and Kairi. With the Shadows gone, they continued attacking Darkside until they won the battle.

(Remember, this is the first boss of the game and was easy, if some of you guys lose the battle. Now let continue).

After the fight, a black circle appears under Sora and Kairi and begins to swallow them.

"_**But don't be afraid… You two hold the mightiest weapons of all," said the voice.**_

Sora and Kairi were getting engulfed by the black circle.

"_**So don't be afraid: you are the ones who will open the door," said the voice.**_

* * *

--Now in a new world—

The sun was rising as a young adult wakes up in a room. It was girl looking about 20 years old; her name was Buffy Summers. Buffy is your average person, except for one thing: she's a Vampire Slayer. 6 years ago, Buffy learned that she was the chosen one to protect Sunnydale form Vampires, demons, and other strange things that happen to the town. Along with her friends; Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Rupert Giles, Anya, Tara McCray (Is that her last name), Her Sister; Dawn, and Spike, they keep their town safe form the forces of evil.

Buffy remove her head form her pillow and thought of the dream she had.

"What a wired dream," said Buffy.

She got dress and walk downstairs to find her sister Dawn making breakfast when she sees her older sister coming into the kitchen.

"Morning, Buffy," said Dawn in a cheerful voice,

"Hey, Dawn," said a tired Buffy.

"Hey, what's up? You're not in a good mood," said Dawn.

"Sorry, it's just that I had a weird dream. There were two kids about 14 years old and a voice, I didn't know who it was, but it choose these kids about their the ones who will open the door," said Buffy.

"Where was the dream set?" said Dawn.

"I don't know, in a dark world and they were on these platforms with the princess Snow White, Cinderella, and Aurora on them, and this island it was so beautiful," said Buffy.

"Do you think your dream has something to do with the Hellmouth?" said Dawn.

"Not really, but maybe it has something to do with me," said Buffy.

Dawn pass her sister a plate of Bacon and eggs.

"If you had this dream, and these kids exist for real, then you had a connection to this dream and maybe me," said Dawn.

"What do you mean?" said Buffy.

"Well, I had a dream. It had two young girls and their home was taking over by these black creatures and they and their family was to this lab where a dark portal opened and suck them in. A before the portal closed, I saw his face. He had white hair and yellow eyes," said Dawn.

"Whoa, talk about evil, where did those two girls go?" said Buffy.

"Beats me, but let's just start the day. Don't forget that Angel and Cordy are coming today," Dawn said as she leaves the room.

"Got it," said Buffy.

Buffy continued eating her breakfast as her thoughts were on the dream.

* * *

**Character's corner**

**Michael: Hey, so that's the first chapter. And who will join me in this corner is my friends, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and the Scooby gang; Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Xander, Anya, Spike, Tara, and Angel and Cordy. So, how's it feel to be in the corner, guys?**

**Buffy: It's ok; it's too bad that we have to do it at your house.**

**Michael: Well, We couldn't do it at your house, Buff.**

**Willow: Next chapter, Destiny islands, Sunnydale, and Disney Castle.**

**Donald: important stuff and a little story plots.**

**Sora: Please review.**

**Spike: later.**


	2. DL, SD, DC pt 1

Slayer Hearts: Kingdom Hearts chronicles chapter 2

Character's corner

**Michael: Hey KH and Buffy fans, here is chapter 2.**

**Dawn: Did you guys hear the news that Bernie Mac and Isaac are dead?**

**Angel: I heard it, so sad.**

**Buffy: They will we miss.**

**Cordelia: So true. But back to this story, Destiny Islands first day, Sunnydale, and Disney Castle.**

**Riku: And for big supporters of pairings, there will a lot of it.**

**Tara: Michael doesn't own KH or Buffy or Angel.**

**Willow: Please review.**

**Kairi: Later.**

* * *

Chapter 2: destiny Islands, Sunny dale, and Disney Castle pt 1

--In Destiny islands--

Sora and Kairi were waking up by the ocean shore. The two look at another and yawn. When they put their heads back on the sand, they see the face of a sandy blonde hair girl.

"Whoa!" they both said in shock

.The girl giggled at her friends.

"Give us a break, Jessie," said Sora.

"Sora and Kairi, you two are so lazy. I knew I found the two of you snoozing down here," she said with her hands behind her back.

"No! This HUGE black thing swallowed us up, we couldn't breathe, we couldn't, ," Then Sora's head began to hurt. "Ow!"

"Are you both still dreaming," said Jessie.

"It wasn't a dream, or was it, I don't know," said Sora. "What was that place, so bizarre." said Sora.

"Yeah sure," said Jessie.

Kairi got up and stand by her friend Jessie.

"Say Kairi and Jessie, what was your hometown like, where you both are form?" said Sora.

"We told you before Sora, we don't remember," said Kairi.

"Nothing at all?" said Sora.

"Nothing," said Kairi

"Not really," said Jessie.

"Don't you ever want to go back?" said Sora.

"No, we're happy here," said Kairi.

"Really," said Sora.

"But you know, I really want to see it," said Kairi.

"Me too," said Jessie.

"I like to see it too, along with any worlds out there. I wanta see them all," said Sora.

"Sp what are we waiting for?" said Kairi.

Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" said a voice.

Then another friend of Sora's, his long time friend Riku came behind them and under his arm, was a log.

So, I guess I'm the only one working on this raft," said Riku and when he walked pass Sora; he throws the log to Sora. "And you two are just as lazy as he is,"

"So you notice. Ok, we'll finish it together,. I'll race you!" said Kairi.

"Huh?" said Sora.

"What, are you kidding?" said Riku.

"Ready go!" said Kairi and the four of them race to the door to the other side of the island. Jessie was standing by the door in front of Sora and Kairi. The two talked to her.

"So, can you gather the rest of the supplies? Sora, Kairi, are you both listening to me?" said Jessie.

"Yeah, we hear you," said Kairi.

"Okay, here's what you need to go find: two logs, one cloth, and one rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you guys," said Jessie.

So Sora and Kairi went to look for the supplies. At the same time, Sora and Kairi talked to Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka for some one on one batting while finding the equipment that Jessie needs. After finding all of them, they talked to Jessie.

"Thanks guys! I found something today, here it's yours," said Jessie and gives Kairi a Hi-potion.

"The both of you look tired, want to call it a day?" said Jessie.

"Yeah, let's go home," said Sora.

"Okay, it's getting late. We'll finish up tomorrow.

* * *

-Later in the sunset—

"So, Kairi's and Jessie's home is out there somewhere, right?" said Sora.

"Could be, we'll never know by staying here," said Riku.

"But how far can a raft take us?" said Sora.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else," said Riku.

"So, suppose you get to another world, what would you do there?" said Jessie.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just… I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are many worlds out there, why did we end up in this one? And suppose there are other worlds out there; then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" said Riku.

Sora lays his head on the tree branch and said, "I don't know,"

"Exactly, that's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go," said Riku.

"You been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" said Jessie.

"Thanks to you, if you and Kairi hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Jessie, Kairi, thanks," said Riku.

"You're welcome," said Kairi.

Later, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Jessie walk to the docks to the main island. Then, Riku called out for Sora.

"Sora!" said Riku.

Riku tossed Sora a star shape fruit.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" said Riku.

"A paopu fruit…" said Sora.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain in each others lives, no matter what. Come on Sora, I know you want to try it," said Riku.

"What are you talking…" said Sora.

Riku laughs and walks away from Sora. Sora tossed the paopu fruit aside follow his friends.

* * *

--Now in Sunnydale—

Buffy, Dawn, Spike, Anya, Tara, Angel, and Cordelia were walking back to Buffy's house after so much fun.

"This was a great day, and thanks for visiting Cordy and Angel," said Buffy.

"No problem, Buffy. That's what friends are for," said Angel.

"Yeah, it's great to be back in Sunnydale again. You know, Xander has gotten really cute now," said Cordelia.

"Back off, vision girl, he's mine now," said Anya.

"So how's Wesley, Gunn, Lorne, Fred, and Conner?" said Dawn.

"Fine, they wish you luck on what you guys do," said Cordelia.

"Thanks. So did you hear from Oz? He's coming to visit Willow," said Buffy.

"Cool, what are Willow and Xander doing?" said Tara.

* * *

--On the other side of Town—

Willow Rosenberg was humming peacefully as she walks to the Magic box. It has been a good day and nothing will happen, or will it? She opens the door and looks for Giles.

"Morning, Giles," she walks to the bar. "It's nice to see you see to meet you this morn- What!" said Willow.

Then by the bar was another Wicca living in Sunnydale, Amy.

"What are you doing here, where's Giles?" said Willow.

"He's gone, but he left you this letter," said Amy and pass Willow the letter. After Willow read it, she ran out the Magic Box freaking out. She ran to her long-time friend, Xander Harris sleeping by a tree at the front of his apartment.

"Xander, wake up. We have trouble," said Willow.

Xander opens his eyes to see his friend.

"Hey Will, Good morning," said Xander.

"We got a problem, Xander but we can tell anyone," said Willow.

"What about Buffy, Will?" Xander said.

"We can't worry Buffy," said Willow.

"Anyone?" said Xander.

"No! Its top secret," said Willow.

"Oh, hey Oz," said Xander completely ignoring Willow.

"What!" Willow turned to her old boyfriend, Oz. And on Willow's face was embarrassment.

* * *

--Now to Disney Castle—

Donald Duck, the court wizard was walk to the large door, where a small door had opened and he went through and into the throne room. In there;

"Good morning you, your Majesty, Is nice to see you this morn-What!" said /Donald.

There was nobody there in the throne room. But then, Pluto came out of hiding spot and holds a letter in his mouth. Donald read the letter and rushes to find Goofy, the captian of the royal knights in craziness. Outside the castle, Goofy is sleeping and Donald approaches him.

"Wale up Goofy, Wake up, this is serious!" said Donald.

"Goofy was still sleeping and Donald cast a Thunder spell on Goofy. Goofy was shocked and woke up to see donald.

"Say there Donald, good morning," said Sora.

"We got a problem Goofy, but don't tell anyone," said Donald.

Goofy was ignoring Donald. "Queen Minnie?" said Donald.

"Not even the queen," said Donald.

Goofy was still ignoring Donald. "Daisy?" said Goofy.

"No! Its top secret," said Donald.

Goofy saw Queen Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck and said, "Oh, G'morning ladies,"

"What?" said Donald and turns around to see Minnie and Daisy and they were wondering what they were talk about. Donald was laughing in embarrassment.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Michael: That's chapter 2, later.**

**Cordelia: Michael doesn't own Buffy, KH, or Angel.**

**Goofy: Please reveiw.**


	3. DL, SD, DC pt 2

Slayer Hearts: Kingdom Hearts Chronicles

Slayer Hearts: Kingdom Hearts Chronicles

Chapter 3

Character's corner

**Michael: Hey Buffy and KH fans, just what I plan to do?**

**Buffy: What?**

**Michael: I plan to get Buffy season eight and Angel after the fall.**

**Angel: Awesome.**

**Dawn: Cool.**

**Michael: And I plan to get Buffy seasons 1-7 and Angel 1-5 too.**

**Sora: Yeah, you need all your knowledge for if you want to do more Buffy stories.**

**Anya: Well, you and your friend, Brian has been writing Fanfiction together for 4 yrs.**

**Michael: Yeah, and to Naturessprite, Bryan doesn't have Mario Kart Wii and I have don't have a Wii or Brawl, so I or Richard (SuperSaiyanCrash) hasn't took on Bryan so leave me alone.**

**Willow: Now for this story. Part 2 of Destiny islands, Sunnydale, and Disney castle.**

**Tara: Michael doesn't own anything.**

**Kairi: Please review.**

**Jessie: Later.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dl, SD, DC part 2

The next day, Sora and Kairi returned to Children's island and decided to get the rest of the stuff.

"Sora, I'll go find Riku and Jessie and I see you at the other side of the island," said Kairi.

"Sure," said Sora.

Kairi jumped off the docks and walked to the south island. Sora turned and talked to Selphie.

"Hey Selphie," said Sora.

"Hey Sora, did you hear about the legendary power of the paopu fruit. They say that if you share it with someone you really care for, it binds you together forever and forever, for eternity. That's so romantic, I got to try it some," said Selphie.

After Sora was done talking to Selphie, he went to the other side of the island to find Riku waiting for him.

"Hey Sora, our raft is complete, but all it needs is a name. What about Highwind?" Riku said.

Sora thought of a name and said, "SS Sora."

"Not bad, but Highwind is better," said Riku.

"Well, what about…" said Sora.

"The usual?" said Sora.

Kairi and Jessie turned up and Kairi said, "You guys are at it again? All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply: Take any Route you want… First one to tag the tree and make it back here wins.

"If I win, I'm captain. And if you win…" said Sora.

"I get to share the paopu fruit with Kairi and Jessie," said Riku.

* * *

**Michael: Two at the same time, that's haven't happen since the immortal and Darla and Dru.**

**Willow and Xander: Like that would ever work.**

**Spike and Angel (Angry): Grow up, would you?**

**Buffy and Dawn: No.**

**All laughs.**

* * *

"Huh?" Sora said shocked.

"Deal, Sora? Win gets to share a paopu fruit with Kairi and Jessie," said Riku.

"Wha… Wait a minute?" said Sora.

"Okay, on my count: 3 2 1, go!" said Kairi.

/the race begins and Sora won.

"All right, that's 3 to 0," said Sora.

"Come on, it's just a race," said Riku.

Sora looks at Riku before he talks to him.

"Don't worry Sora, I was only kidding," said Riku.

"Oh, thanks for telling me," Sora felt a little dumb.

Sora look up for Kairi and the two walk to the raft where Jessie.

"Today we collect provisions for our trip! Let's see, Sora, Kairi, you're looking for… One sea gull egg, Three Mushrooms, Two coconuts, three fish, and fill this up with drinking water. But not from the ocean, Kay?" said Jessie and pass Sora a empty bottle.

"Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask," said Jessie.

Sora went to get the coconuts, water, three fish, and two mushrooms. Sora decided to talk to Wakka.

"I and Tidus are going to do some exploring today. You know the secret place from the base of that tree. These got to be something in there, yeah?" said Wakka.

Sora walk to the secret place and not beckons to him, Kairi followed him. Sora picks up the mushroom and then stares at the wall. On the wall was a craving and Sora thinks back when he was younger ands he and Kairi and draws all the carvings and carvings of themselves. Sora was drawing something on the wall, and to reveals to be a star shape being giving to Kairi. Since Kairi was there, she started to smile and blush. Then a man with a hood appears by a door.

"Who there?" said Sora, who was a little afraid.

_"I've come to see the door to this world," said the hooded man._

"Huh?" said Sora.

_"This world has been connected," said a hooded man._

"What are you talking about?" said Sora.

_"Tied to the darkness… soon to be completely eclipsed," said the hooded man._

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this . Huh? Where did you come from?" said Sora.

_"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door," said the hooded man._

"So, you're from another world!" said Sora.

_"There is so very much to learn… You understand so little," said the hooded man._

"Oh yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm going to get out what's out there,"

_"A meaningless effort... Those who know nothing can understand noting," said the hooded man._

Sora saw the door and then the hooded man disappeared. Sora looked like he was ready to leave the cave, so Kairi ran out of it. When Sora got out of the cave, he saw Kairi by the seaside shack. Sora walks up to her and said, " I got the mushroom, let's get back to Jessie with the items,"

"Right,"

Sora and Kairi return to the south of the island.

"Hey Kairi, what's that in your hand?" aid Sora.

"Oh this, I was making a necklace of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage," said Kairi.

"Cool," said Sora.

Sora and Kairi return to the other side of the island and talk to Jessie.

"Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here's, it's yours," said Jessie.

Jessie Gives Sora another Hi-potion.

"Tired? You two want to call it a day?" said Jessie.

"Yeah, let's go home," said Sora.

"Okay, Tomorrow's the big day. We should rest up," said Kairi.

* * *

A few hours later, Riku and Jessie went back to the main island and leaving Sora and Kairi at the docks as the sunset sets.

"You know, Riku has changed," said Kairi.

"What do you mean?" said Sora.

"Well…" said Kairi.

"You okay, Kairi?" said Sora

Kairi looked at Sora and said, "Sora, let's take the raft and go, just the two of us,"

"What?" Sora said confused.

"Haha, just kidding," said Kairi.

"What's gotten into you? You're the one who's changed, Kairi," said Sora.

"Maybe… You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I'll come back here, right?" said Sora.

"Yeah, of course!" said Sora positively.

"That's good... Sora, don't ever change," said

"Huh," a more confuse Sora said.

Kairi got up and stares out to the horizon.

"I just can't wait, until we set sail, it'll be great," said Kairi.

The two continued walking the sunset.

* * *

**Michael, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Jessie, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Xander, Tara, Anya, Spike, Oz, Angel, Cornelia: Ah, so romantic.**

**Sora: Shut up!**

**Kairi: It was romantic.**

* * *

Now at Sunnydale, Buffy, Angel, Tara, Dawn, Cordelia, Anya, and Spike were at Buffy's backyard as the sun was ready to set.

"You know, we had been through so much these past years," said Buffy.

"True and we're all still friends. By the way, I still haven't seen Willow and Xander all day," said Tara.

"Maybe they have something to do?" said Anya.

"I guess," replied Tara.

* * *

At the Magic box, Willow was reading the letter from Giles. Oz, Amy, and Xander were in front of Willow as she reads.

_Willow,_

_Sorry that I had to leave without telling you all, but things are going to happen. In case you don't know, the stars are disappearing and I knew something going wrong. I meeting up with an old friend and I need you and Xander to do mw a favor, Go to Traverse Town and met up with Squall Leonhart and look for the one with the "keys" and stick with them. The fate of many worlds needs your help. I'll see you soon, _

_Rupert Giles_

"So, what does this means?" said Oz.

"It means Giles is in trouble, and needs our help," said Amy.

"Wow, I sure hope he's okay," said Xander.

"Don't worry, we'll find Giles, and these "keys"," said Willow.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Xander.

"Hey Oz, watch over Tara and Anya for us while we're gone," said Willow.

"Sure, just take care of you two," said Oz.

"Also, Giles left three things for the both of you. Look on the counter," said Amy.

Willow looked at the counter to find two weapons. One was the Staff, Mage's staff and the shield, Knight's shield. And by the counter was a young boy. He had brown blond hair and was about 8 yrs old.

"Nice to meet you, Names Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," said the boy, Wyatt.

"The worlds need you, please help Giles," said Oz.

"Right, we're on it!" Willow and Xander said.

(If you want to know why Wyatt is eight, wait for my Charmed season 9 stories coming soon)

* * *

A few minutes later, Amy, Willow, Xander, and Wyatt had walk to the graveyard entered a crypt. As they walk down stairs to the underground, they talk to Wyatt.

"Wow Wyatt, Your world was lost too?" said Xander.

"It was horrible, we got scattered. By how it looks, I'm the only one who came to this town," said Wyatt.

"Do you get it, Xander?" said Willow.

"A little, Wills. While we're in other worlds, we can't tell anyone where we came from. We got to protect the world order," said Xander.

"Bingo Xander. BTW, why were you sleeping outside the apartment?" said Willow.

"Well, it was the nice day, the sun was shining, I was getting the image of you and Tara having sex out my mind," Xander.

"What?" Willow said.

"Last week, we came into your room and found you on top of Tara, moaning," said Xander.

"Look, I said Sorry," Willow retorted.

"I know, I wonder we'll get new clothes when we get there," asked Xander.

* * *

Willow, Xander, Amy, and Wyatt made to a center room with a ship in the middle; it was the gummi Ship.

"I call shotguns," Amy said excited.

Amy watch into the Gummi ship and the other three followed. Willow took the wheel and look out the window to see Oz. Willow wave at him as the Gummi ship was ready to take off. A portal opened and the Gummi ship had entered the portal and left Sunnydale.

* * *

Now at Disney Castle

Donald readies the Message from King Mickey.

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off with out saying goodbye, but there's big trouble brewing. Not sure why, but the stars why, but the stars are have been blinking out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone or some people with a "Key"-the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find them, and stick with them. Got it? We need that that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._

_Mickey_

_P.S_

_Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks pal._

Donald finished reading the letter and looks up to Daisy and Minnie. Pluto was sleeping in his basket as Daisy first spoke.

"Oh, dear, what could this mean?" Said Daisy

"It means, we'll just have to trust the King," said Minnie.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right," said Goofy.

"Your highness, don't worry. We'll find the king and this key," said Donald.

"Thank you, both of you," said Minnie.

"Daisy, can you please take care of the," said Donald.

"Of course, Donald, You be careful, now, both of you," said Daisy.

Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you," said Minnie and points to the Table.

Donald suddenly saw a little character jumping. It was Jiminy Cricket.

"Over here," Jiminy stops jumping. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket at your service,"

"We hope for your safe return. Please, help the King," said Minnie.

Donald agrees to do it and Goofy salutes next to Minnie and Daisy.

Donald snatched Goofy's arm and said, "You're coming too!"

* * *

Later, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy Cricket were walking down stairs.

"Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked.

"It was terrible, we were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle," Jiminy said.

"Goofy?" said Donald.

"All right… I gotcha Donald, While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We got to protect the world border," said Goofy.

"Order, Goofy," Donald said.

"Right, world order," said Goofy.

Donald sighed.

"I guess we'll need new duds when we get there," Goofy said to Donald.

* * *

In the Gummi ship hanger, Donald speaks into the pipe.

"Hello, up there. Donald Duck to launch crew! Anything you're ready," said Donald.

Chip understands and Dale pulls the lever to make the hand crane carry Donald and Goofy into the Gummi ship. Pluto jumps in as the Gummi ship was ready to launch. Daisy and Minnie watches as they get ready to leaves and Donald gives Daisy a thumbs up. The ship's boosters were ready to go.

"Blast off!" yelled Donald.

The Gummi ship falls below and out of the world and Donald and Goofy takes off in the Gummi ship.

* * *

**Michael: That chapter 3, later.**

**Buffy: Please review.**


	4. The storm and Traverse Town part 1

Slayer Hearts: Kingdom Hearts Chronicles

* * *

Chapter 4

**Michael: Hey everybody, here's the next chapter.**

**Buffy: So Michael, got any side projects you plan to do?**

**Michael: Well, I have this story planned. Well, it's a Harry Potter/Charmed/Buffy the vampire slayer crossover idea, but I'll do it soon.**

**Dawn: So, What's happening in this chapter?**

**Tara: the Storm and Traverse Town part 1.**

**Angel: Please review.**

**Cordelia: Later.**

* * *

Periously on Slayer Hearts: Kingdom Hearts Chronicles

* * *

"_**So much to do, so little time… Take your time, don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it? The voice said**_

* * *

"_**But don't be afraid… You two hold the mightiest weapons of all," said the voice.**_

Sora and Kairi were getting engulfed by the black circle.

"_**So don't be afraid: you are the ones who will open the door," said the voice.**_

* * *

"Morning, Buffy," said Dawn in a cheerful voice,

"Hey, Dawn," said a tired Buffy.

"Hey, what's up? You're not in a good mood," said Dawn.

"Sorry, it's just that I had a weird dream. There were two kids about 14 years old and a voice, I didn't know who it was, but it choose these kids about their the ones who will open the door," said Buffy.

* * *

Willow Rosenberg was humming peacefully as she walks to the Magic box. It has been a good day and nothing will happen, or will it? She opens the door and looks for Giles.

"Morning, Giles," she walks to the bar. "It's nice to see you see to meet you this morn- What!" said Willow.

* * *

Donald Duck, the court wizard was walk to the large door, where a small door had opened and he went through and into the throne room. In there;

"Good morning you, your Majesty, Is nice to see you this morn-What!" said Donald.

* * *

"Hey Sora, did you hear about the legendary power of the paopu fruit. They say that if you share it with someone you really care for, it binds you together forever and forever, for eternity. That's so romantic, I got to try it some," said Selphie.

* * *

_There is so very much to learn… You understand so little," said the hooded man._

"Oh yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm going to get out what's out there,"

_"A meaningless effort... Those who know nothing can understand noting," said the hooded man._

* * *

"That's good... Sora, don't ever change," said

"Huh," a more confuse Sora said.

Kairi got up and stares out to the horizon.

"I just can't wait, until we set sail, it'll be great," said Kairi.

* * *

_Willow,_

_Sorry that I had to leave without telling you all, but things are going to happen. In case you don't know, the stars are disappearing and I knew something going wrong. I meeting up with an old friend and I need you and Xander to do mw a favor, Go to Traverse Town and met up with Squall Leonhart and look for the one with the "keys" and stick with them. The fate of many worlds needs your help. I'll see you soon, _

_Rupert Giles_

* * *

"Nice to meet you, Names Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," said the boy, Wyatt.

* * *

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off with out saying goodbye, but there's big trouble brewing. Not sure why, but the stars why, but the stars are have been blinking out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone or some people with a "Key"-the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find them, and stick with them. Got it? We need that that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._

_Mickey_

_P.S_

_Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks pal.

* * *

_

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you," said Minnie and points to the Table.

Donald suddenly saw a little character jumping. It was Jiminy Cricket.

"Over here," Jiminy stops jumping. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket at your service,"

* * *

Chapter 4: The storm and Traverse Town part 1

Later that night, Sora was in his room, as his thoughts drift to what his friends and he will do once they set sail tomorrow. Ever since Riku and he met Kairi and Jessie, his life changed forever. In the end, Sora has gain a friendship with Jessie and a love interest with Kairi. As Sora looks at the toy ship as Kairi comes into his mind remembering what she said to him.

"I just can't wait, once we set sail, it'll be great."

Sora looks out the window and sees a dark storm over the children's island.

"A storm?" said Sora, "Oh no, the Raft!" Sora jumps out of his bed and grabs a backpack and packs clothes and everything he'll need and jumps out the window. Then Sora's mom walks into the room and calls for Sora.

"Sora, dinner's ready, come on down, Sora?" said Sora's mom.

Sora's mother walks into the room and sees out a opened window and note on the bed. She picks up the letter and reads it.

_Mom,_

_I'm Sorry, but I have to go,_

Outside the house, Sora run to the docks and sees Kairi with backpack on too.

"Kai!" yelled Sora.

Kairi turned to see Sora running up to her.

"Sora, you saw the storm?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, I saw it through my window. We better get back to the island and save the raft," said Sora.

"Right," Kairi said nodding.

The two rowed their boats to the island to find two boats are already there.

"That's Riku's boat," said Sora.

"And Jessie's," said Kairi.

The two looked to see shadow heartless appearing in front of them. The two took out toy swords and attacks the heartless. But something was wrong; their attacks couldn't hit.

"Sora, we better run, let's find Riku and Jessie!" bellowed Kairi.

"Gotcha," responded Sora.

Sora and Kairi ran from the heartless and ran to the secret place with a door over it.

"What's that door doing here? Better find Riku, Kai," said Sora.

Kairi nodded and ran into the seaside shack and went up the stairs to the bridge to the paopu fruit tree to see Riku standing by the tree.

"Riku," said Kairi.

The two made it pass two shadows and up to Riku.

"Where's Jessie, I thought she was with you!" said Sora.

"The Door has opened…" said Riku.

"What?" Sora said.

"Riku, what do you mean?" said Kairi as the wind was blowing her hair.

"The door has open, Sora and Kairi! Now we can go to the outside world!" said Riku.

"What are you talking about, we got find Jessie!" said Sora through the wind.

"Jessie's coming with us!" said Riku.

Both Sora and Kairi were shocked.

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never be able to see our parents again. There's no turning back. This may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!" said Riku.

Riku hold out his hand to his friends.

"Riku…" said Sora worried.

Then a dark corridor opened under Sora, Kairi, and Riku and began to suck them in. Sora and Kairi tried to reach out to Riku, but the corridors were to strong and suck the three friends into the darkness… except for Sora and Kairi. A light shined through the darkness and brought Sora and Kairi back to Destiny islands, but in their hands was a new weapon. In Sora's right hand were weapons that look like an old fashion key. The key was silver and the handle was yellow with a silver Mickey head keychain. In Kairi's left hand, was another key…? The key had blue, yellow, and red flowers and decorated like flower sand the keychain was a paopu fruit. What were these weapons? Then the voice from the dream spoke.

"Keyblade…Keyblade…Keyblade," said the voice.

Sora and Kairi turn to the shadows and attack them with the keyblades and destroy them. They cleared their path to the secret place and the door opens and they go in. The two ran in to the cave to see Jessie staring at the door.

"Jessie!" yelled Sora.

Jessie turned to them and was in a bad shape; her eyes look like they had no life in them and body looked feeble.

"Sora…Kairi," said Jessie.

Suddenly, the door opened and black wind came out. Jessie got blown closer to Sora and Kairi and went right pass them and were blown the out of the cave. Sora and Kairi landed on the piece of the island as they see that the whole island was gone but pieces of it. Then Darkside appears behind them. They turn and took out their keyblade.

Boss battle: Darkside

Boss battle Music: Destiny's force.

Sora and Kairi attack the arm of Darkside as his arm held a purple dark sphere and plunged into the ground and shadows appeared. Sora dealt with the shadow while Kairi attack Darkside. The Shadow scratch Sora until he was knocked out. Kairi throw Sora a Hi potion and reviles him. Sora Got back up and Help Kairi attack Darkside. Purple fire hit Sora and Kairi and took a little bit of their health. When Darkside bended his head down, Sora and Kairi Attack the head of Darkside. When Darkside plunge his arm into the ground again, Kairi jump onto his arm and hit his head with the keyblade. The two mad the final blows and defeated Darkside.

After Darkside was beaten, the dark sphere rose Darkside into the air and Sora and Kairi were holding in to the part of the raft until they couldn't hold on and Fall into the dark sphere.

--Now back at Sunnydale—

Buffy laid on her bed as she stares at the ceiling as her thoughts drift to her journey that she had with the Scobbies for the pass 5 ½ years and wonder where her future will take her. When Buffy heard lighting, she look up and what she saw was a bad storm.

"What's that storm, I better find everyone and get to safety," said Buffy.

Buffy grips her bag and ran through the house and only found Dawn sleeping in her bed. Buffy shakes Dawn and she wakes up.

"Buffy, I was trying to sleep!" said a very cranky Dawn.

"Dawn, a storm is coming. Get dress and help me find Spike and the others," said Buffy.

Dawn got dress and also grabbing a bag and followed her sister outside the house.

"That's one bad storm," said Dawn looking up at the sky.

"Angel! Cordelia! OZ! Xander! Willow! Spike! Tara! Anya!" yelled Buffy.

"Buffy!" pointed Dawn.

Then shadows appeared and surrounded Dawn and Buffy.

"What are those things?" asked Dawn.

"Let's just get going, run!" said Buffy and the two passes the heartless and ran to Sunnydale high to find Spike, Tara, and Anya at the front of the school.

"Spike, guys, where's Angel and the others?" said Buffy.

"Aren't they with you?" said Dawn

"The door has opened…" said Spike.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"The door has open, Dawn and Buffy, now we can go to the outside world," said Spike.

"What are you three talking about, we got to find Angel, Cordelia, and Oz," said Dawn.

"There coming with us!" yelled Tara.

Both Summers girls were shocked.

"Once we step through, we may never come back here. We may never see everyone again. But this could be our chance. WE can't let our fears stop us. We're not after of the darkness!" Anya said.

Then the three of them hold out her hands.

"Come with us, Buffy," said Anya.

"It's our only chance, slayer," said Spike

"Don't you want to come?" asked Tara.

Buffy looked worriedly at her friends and said, "Guys…"

Than a dark corridor appeared under their feet as Buffy and them were being swallowed up. Then a light shined through the darkness and Buffy and Dawn were back in their town and in their hands were two keyblades. In Buffy's hand, the keyblade was black and was molded like Leon's sword and the handle had a grey-silver look like a sword and the keychain had a ruby graved with two things; a stake and a vampire fang. In Dawn's hand was a keyblade identical to the oblivion, except red and silver and the keychain was a crystal. Then the voice spoke to them and said, "Keyblade…Keyblade…Keyblade,"

The two look at one anther and hurried to find the others, fighting the Heartless. They made it to the Bronze find Angel, Cordelia, and Oz staring at a door.

"Angel!" said Buffy.

The three of them turn around and on their faces; were scared, even Angel.

"Buffy, Dawn, get out of here, now," said Oz, "Something has gone wrong, go now!"

"What do you mean?!" said Dawn.

"The Door is opening, get out of here!" said Angel.

"Angel, I think it's too late, look!" said Cordelia.

The five of them turn and gasp in horror as the door opens sucks Angel, Cordelia, Oz, Buffy, and Dawn into the door. As they disappeared, Sunnydale was swallowed into the darkness.

--Now at Traverse Town—

Donald and Goofy, now wearing final Fantasy clothes look up into the sky as a star blinks out of existence.

"Donald look, a star's going out," said Goofy.

Donald looks at goofy and said, "Come on Goofy, let's hurry,"

Goofy nodded and continued on with Pluto leading the way.

"Where's those Keys, Goofy?" said Donald with this arms folded.

"Ya know, we should go find Leon," said Goofy.

Goofy watches Pluto walk into the alleyway and said, "Uh, Donald. You know, I bet you that…"

"Aw, what do you k now, you big palooka?" said Donald.

"What do I know? Oh…Come on, Pluto, let's go," said Goofy watching Pluto enter the alleyway.

Pluto spots Sora unconscious and licks his face to wake him up. Sora wakes up and sees Pluto and was in a daze.

"What a dream…" said dazed Sora.

Pluto tries to jump on Sora and gets him out of Daze.

"Huh, this isn't a dream!" Sora said Shocked.

Sora stands up and looks at his surroundings.

"Where am I? Oh, boy," said Sora and then talks to Pluto. "Do you know where we are?"

Pluto looked excited and runs.

"Hey, wait!" said Sora.

Sora walks out of the alleyway and into the town of Traverse Town.

"This is totally wired… I'm, in another world," said Sora.

Sora explores the town.

--Now at the 2nd District—

Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Amy Madison, and Wyatt Halliwell were walking through the district and Willow, Xander, and Wyatt were wearing new clothes. Willow was wearing Final fantasy clothes of her season three attire except they were dark blue and grey. Xander was wearing Final fantasy clothes of his Season six attire except they were green and brown. Wyatt was wearing clothes of his father, Leo's season 4 attire.

"So, where you think those Keys are?" said Willow.

"Beats me, maybe we should find Leon first," said Xander.

Xander watch their friend, Amy go into the Gizmo shop and said, "Hey Wills, where is Amy going?" asked Xander.

"I don't know, we should keep looking," responded Willow.

"Okay," said Xander and calls for Amy, "Come on, Ames,"

Amy walks into the Shop and finds two people knock out. One had long brunette hair, that was Dawn Summers and an Auburn hair girl, which was Kairi. Amy notice Dawn and wakes her up. Dawn opened her eyes and saw Amy.

"Amy, what are you doing here and where am I?" said Dawn.

"Well, you're in a world called Traverse Town and I'm with Willow and Xander. Well, I better get going, later," said Amy and leaves the shop.

"Wait!" said Dawn.

Dawn turns to Kairi and wakes her up. Kairi yawns and looks up to see Dawn.

"Who are you?" said Kairi.

"I'm Dawn Summers and you?" said Dawn.

Kairi gets up and shakes her hands.

"Kairi Evens," said Kairi.

"Nice to met you," said Dawn..

The two walk outside the Gizmo shop and talk.

"so, how did you get to this world?" said Dawn

Kairi explained to Dawn about her island and that her friends were going to see other worlds, but Riku was acting weird and disappeared into darkness, so was Jessie, and maybe their world.

"Same with me, my sister's friends; Spike, Tara, and Anya were also acting strange and they got suck into darkness, and we got suck into this door. And these black creatures, what were they?" said Dawn.

"I don't know, but let's look around," said Kairi.

"What about we stay in the hotel, and we could look for our friends' later," said Dawn.

"Sure, better than my idea," said Kairi and Dawn and Kairi walk into the hotel.

--Back with Sora—

Sora talk to the people in the 1st district, who explained that they themselves lose their words and came here. Sora enters the Accessory shop to find Cid, a Final Fantasy character.

"How can I… Aw, it's just some Kid," said Cid.

"I'm not a kid, and the names Sora," Sora said reacting.

"Okay, okay, simmer down. What's with the long face, Sora? You're not the only one with problems," said Cid and points to a tall blond hair girl.

Sora walks up to the blond girl and said, "Hello, I'm Sora and you?"

The blond girl looks up to Sora and snaps out of depression and said, "I'm Buffy Summers; it's nice to meet you,"

"So, you both lost or something?" asked Cid.

"No! Well, maybe. Where are we?" asked Sora.

Cid then explains everything.

"Traverse Town," said Buffy, "So gramps, is this really another world?"

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! Anyway, Not sure what you're talking about, but this is sure not your island, or your town," said Cid, pointing to Sora and Buffy.

"Hmm… Guess I'd better go look for Kairi, Riku, and Jessie," decided Sora.

"And I'll go look for Dawn, Willow, Xander, Angel, Cordelia, Oz, Spike, Tara, and Anya," said Buffy.

"Well, good luck with whatever you both are doing. If the two of you run into any trouble, come back here. I'll look after you two," said Cid.

"Thanks," said Buffy.

After Sora and Buffy got prepared by buying items, they left the accessory shop and went to enter the 2nd District. In there, they saw a man falls down to the ground and dies. His heart came out and formed into a heartless. Then, the shadows appeared.

"Those are… Those are the creatures from my World!" said Sora and Buffy wandering.

Sora and Buffy fight the Heartless and after made it to the 3rd district, Buffy talked to Sora.

"Dora, when we fought the heartless, I thought I saw someone with red hair. My friend Willow has red hair, does yours have red hair?" asked Buffy.

Yes, does that means our friends are here," said Sora excited.

"Right, let's get back to the accessory shop and tell Cid," said Buffy.

Sora nod and they return to the accessory shop and talks to Cid.

"Still haven't found them? Keep your chins up. Just take another look around," said Cid.

The two go outside. And then…

"They will come at the two of you out of nowhere," said a man's voice.

Buffy was shocked and said, "Angel?"

The two summons their keyblades and turns to see a young man; his name was Squall.

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

""And they'll keep on coming at you two, just as long you whield the Keyblade," said Squall and then holds his head in thought, "But why, why would it choose the two of you?"

"He, what that's suppose to mean?" reacted Buffy.

"Nothing… Now, let me see those Keyblades," said Squall and he hold of his arm.

"What? There's no way you're getting this," said Sora.

Alright," said Squall as he summons his weapon, a Gunblade, "Then have it your way,"

Sora and Buffy fights Squall. After the fight, Squall knells on the ground and is still holding his Gunblade. Sora and Buffy were breathing heavily.

"Now…You're…gonna…You're gonna," said Buffy exhausted.

The two collapsed and were unconscious. Then a young woman appeared behind Squall; her name was Yuffie and no knowing, they were watched by Dawn and Kairi.

"I went easy on them," said Squall and looks at Sora and Buffy and the keyblade s, "Looks like things are going to get worse, a lot worse. Help me take them to the hotel,"

Squall and Yuffie carried Sora and Biffy back to the 2nd district, with Dawn and Kairi following them.

**To be continued…**

**Michael: that's chapter 4, later.**


	5. Traverse Town pt 2

Slayer Hearts: Kingdom Hearts Chronicles

Chapter 5

* * *

**Michael: Now, chapter 5. I am on a roll. And for Buffy fans, I have a new forum which you can decide for the COM and KH2 chronicles and determine the next adventures for Team Sora and Buffy. So only Buffy, Angel, Charmed (Who will have a big appearances in the KH2 one) and Kingdom Hearts fans can come in, (No Aquasprite, Naturessprite, Blazingsprite, Sparkingsprite, Psyhicsprite or Poisonsprite, I know you're 12 and using different names).**

**Buffy: Traverse Town part 2.**

**Dawn: Please review.**

**Spike: Later.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Traverse Town part 2

(If you want to know, the final mix scenes will be used. The one with Riku in Hollow Bastion will come from Memory).

All the way in a new world, Riku wakes up and finds himself on a floating stone and sees his surroundings. It was like he was in the bottom of a waterfall.

"Where am I?" he said, being a little scared.

He looks around to find he was alone.

"Sora, Kairi, Jessie!" he yells.

But no one was there; he was alone; or was he? All the way on top of the waterfall, an unknown person was watching him. At the unknown world's castle, Spike, Tara, and Anya were by the door of the castle, didn't know what to do.

"We got to find our way out of this place," said Anya.

"Well, I'm worry for Willow, so let's just go," said Tara.

"Maybe if you stop caring for your girlfriend, luv, we may have a way to find the others," said Spike.

"What, you're saying that I don't care about anyone else?" snapped Tara.

"Yes!" they said yelling.

And from the other side of the area, more unknown people were watching.

* * *

--Back at Traverse Town—

Donald and Goofy were in the back of the hotel still looking for the King.

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky," said Goofy.

"Aw, phooey, I'm not scared," said Donald.

Then a young woman's hand tap Donald's shoulder and he freaked out and jumped on Goofy's back.

"Excuse me, did the King sent you?" asked the woman.

Donald and Goofy turned around to see another Final Fantasy character, Aerith and beside her was Willow, Wyatt and Xander and the three waved at them.

* * *

--Later at the hotel--

"Come on you lazy bum, wake up," a girl's voice said.

Sora opens his eyes to see Jessie standing over him. Sora finds himself in a hotel room, sitting on a bed.

"You okay?" asked Jessie.

"Uh, I guess," responded Sora.

"Those creatures that attack you were after the Keyblade. But't your heart they want, because you wield the Keyblade," said Jessie.

"I'm so happy you're ok, Jessie," Sora said in a daze.

"Jessie? Who you talking about? I'm the great ninja, Yuffie," said Jessie.

"What?!" said Sora.

A white light went over Sora's eyes to see a young woman wearing a yellow band, green shirt, and yellow shorts.

"I think you overdone it with this one, Squall," said Yuffie.

Squall turns up with Buffy with him.

"That's Leon," said Leon.

Sora looks at the wall to find his Keyblade against it.

"The Keyblade…" said Sora.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from one of you to shake off those creatures It turns out, that's they were tracking the both of you," said Yuffie.

Leon began to walk up to them.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But, it won't last long," said Leon and he picks up Sora's keyblade, "Still hard to believe that you two of all people are the chosen ones,"

Leon swings the keyblade in one hand and it returns to Sora's possession.

"Well, I guess beggars can't be choosers," said Leon.

"Why don't you start making sense? What's going on here!" said Sora.

"Yeah, explain," said Buffy.

* * *

--Now at another room—

Aerith was sitting on the bed, ready to talk to Donald, Goofy, Xander, Willow, and Wyatt and two extra guests; Dawn and Kairi.

"Okay, you know there are many worlds out there besides your castle, your town, your island, and this town, right?" said Aerith.

"Yeah," said Kairi.

"But they're suppose to be a secret," said Goofy with his hands in his mouth.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected… until now. When the heartless came, everything changed," said Aerith.

* * *

--Back with Sora, Buffy, Leon, and Yuffie—

The Heartless?" said Sora and Buffy.

"The ones that attack you remember?"' said Yuffie.

"Those without hearts," said Leon.

"The darkness in people's hearts-that's what's attracts them," said Yuffie.

"And there's Darkness, within ever heart," said Buffy.

Buffy looked shocked, in every heart?

Yuffie looked at Sora and Buffy and said, "Hey, have you ever heard of someone named Ansem?"

* * *

--Back with Aerith and the others—

"Ansem?" wondered Xander.

"He was studying the heartless. He recorded all his findings in a very detailed report," said Yuffie.

"Wow, can we see it?" said Dawn.

"Its pages are scattered," said Aerith.

"Scattered?" said Willow.

"Too many worlds," said Aerith.

"Oh, then maybe Giles and the king went to find them," said Xander.

"Yes, those were my thoughts, exactly," said Aerith.

"We got to find them, quick!" said Goofy.

"Wait!" then breaking the 4th wall, Donald brings the scene to his level and said, "First we need those "keys"!"

"That's right, the Keyblades," said Aerith.

* * *

--Back with Leon and the others—

Sora holds out his keyblade and said, "So… this is the key?"

"Exactly!" said Yuffie.

"The heartless have great fear of the keyblade," said Leon and walks to Sora and Buffy, "That's why they'll keep coming after you and Buffy no matter what,"

"Yeah, but I didn't ask for this," said Sora.

"Me either," said Buffy.

"The keyblade chooses it masters and it choose you," said Yuffie to Sora and Buffy.

Leon leans on the wall and said, "So, tough luck,"

"How did all this happen? I remember being in my room…" said Sora.

Sora is shocked and is standing up from the bed.

"Wait a minute! What happen to my home? Riku! Jessie!" said Sora depressed.

Leon was still leaning on the wall and said, "You know what? I really don't know."

Sora talked to Yuffie and she tells him that the keyblade can open chests and locks, so Sora open the chest to find an elixir. Sora and Buffy then talks to Leon.

"Sooner or later, the heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourselves," said Leon.

"Prepare ourselves?" said Buffy.

"For the fight of your lives… are you both ready?" asked Leon.

"We're ready," said Sora and Buffy determined.

Leon looks at Yuffie and said, "Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors," said Leon.

"Leon!" Yuffie yelled.

Suddenly, a heartless called a Soldier appeared.

"Yuffie, get out of here!" yelled Leon.

Yuffie runs and upon opening the door, she accidentally flattened Donald between the door and the wall.

"Yuffie?" said Aerith.

Aerith followed Yuffie. Leon readies his Gunblade and Sora and Buffy readies their keyblades.

"Sora, Buffy, let's go!" said Leon.

The soldier jumped out of the window and Leon followed it out of the window. Sora goes down to the first floor and outside. Back in the other room, the close to revealed the flatten Donald, Goofy grabs Donald and they turned to the others.

"I thought I heard Sora's name and your sister, Dawn," said Kairi, "Let's meet them at the 3rd district, but how are we going to get there faster?"

"Take my hand, I can orb us there," said Wyatt.

"Orb?" said Kairi confused.

"You'll see, come on," said Wyatt and Donald, Goofy, Xander, Willow, Kairi, and Dawn grabbed on his hands and disappear in blue and white orbs.

* * *

--Later in the alley--

"Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader!" said Leon.

"Let's go," said Sora and Buffy heroically.

Sora and Buffy fights through the heartless and fights their way to the 3rd district. In there, Wyatt orbed them to the top of the 3rd district and Goofy and Xander sees Buffy and Sora. Suddenly, Heartless surrounded Goofy and Xander.

"Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" said Goofy.

Willow and Donald readies their staffs and said, "Let's go get them, guys!"

The Heartless attacks the 7 of them and send then flying into Sora and Buffy and lands on them. Buffy's, Dawn's, Sora's, and Kairi's keyblade came into their hands and Donald, Goofy, Xander, and Willow said, "The keys!"

Suddenly, the whole of 3rd district as sealed and Soldiers heartless appeared around Sora, Buffy, and the gang. Sora turns to them and, "Will have to work together, let's go," said Sora.

They readied their weapons and was ready to fight the heartless.

The battle begins with Sora and Buffy attacking the heartless. Sora sees that Donald, who wields a staff, was not only hitting the solders with the staff, but casts fire, the same with Willow. Sora then saw Goofy, who used a shield, bash into the enemy, the same with Xander. He also saw Kairi and Dawn fighting their best against the solders. He also saw the young boy, Wyatt orb and sent the Heartless flying and hitting them with a small sword. Sora throws a potion to Kairi when her health was low. The group then defeated the soldiers.

"Sora, are you okay?" said Kairi.

"Yeah, I'm okay?

"Guys, look!" said Willow. The groups looked up to see armor pieces flying down to form the Guard Armor.

"Begin it on," said Dawn.

Boss battle: Guard Armor

The Battle begins with keybladers attacking the arms of Guard Armor, when they attack it, the arms began to move from the armor and hit them. Donald and Willow casts Fire on the armor, and then Wyatt orbed the Leg to Dawn and Kairi, who attacked it. The Guard Armor spins his arms and hit Buffy and Sora, then jumps into the air and creates a shockwave that hurts Sora, Buffy, Dawn, and Kairi and took a lot of HP.

"Don't give up!" said Goofy and throws them potions.

Their health was healed and they continued attack the guard Armor. They destroyed the first arm and the spins his other arm at them, but Sora and Buffy hit his arm to stop his spin. Dawn and Wyatt destroyed the next arm and started on the legs. He began to walk and stomp around and attack Sora and the others. With Donald's fire and Goofy's Shield, they destroyed the first Leg and Willow and Xander destroyed the second. The Guard Armor began to spin around and hits the heroes. When it stops spinning, they all attack it together and not only beat it, they gained more EXP. When they beat it, its head fell into the armor and its heart left the heartless and it disappeared.

After beating Guard Armor, Sora and the group began to talk.

"So," said Sora and he points to himself, "You were looking for me and Buffy?"

"Uh huh," Donald, Goofy, Willow, and Xander said.

Then Leon and Yuffie turned up.

"They, too, have bee seeking the wielders of the keyblades," said Leon.

"Hey why don't you come with us? We can go to other world in out vessel," said Goofy to Sora.

"Yeah, Buffster, come on?" said Xander to Sora.

"Sire, I need to find our friends, so I'm game," said Buffy, "Sora?"

Sora looked unhappy and said, "I wonder if I could find Riku and Jessie,"

"Of course!" said Donald.

Then Goofy talks to Donald in private.

"Are you sure, Donald?" asked Goofy.

"Who knows," said Donald and his points his thumb to Sora, "But we need their help to help us find the King,"

"You're sure, Willow?" said Xander looking at Buffy and Dawn.

"Yes, we need their help us to find Giles," said Willow.

Leon comes up to them.

"Sora, Buffy, Dawn, Kairi, go with them. Especially if want to find your friends?" said Leon.

Sora was still looking upset. "I guess," said Sora.

"But you can't go looking like that, understand?" said Donald, "No frowning, no sad face, okay?"

"Yeah, you got to be funny, like us," said Goofy.

Donald pushes Goofy out the way and said, "This boat's runs on happy faces!" said Donald.

"Happy?" said a more depress Sora.

Everyone waited for Sora to smile. Then Sora made a big mile and when Sora stops Smiling, Donald, Goofy, Xander, Willow, Kairi, Buffy, Dawn, and Wyatt began to laughing at Sora's smile.

"That's sure one funny face," said Goofy laughing.

Sora was finally happy and said, "Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys,"

Donald holds out his hand and said, "Donald Duck,"

"Name's Goofy," said Goofy.

"I'm Sora Robertson." said Sora.

"I'm Kairi Evens," said Kairi.

"I'm Buffy Summers," said Buffy.

"I'm Dawn Summers," said Dawn.

"I'm Willow Rosenberg," said Willow.

"I'm Xander Harris," said Xander.

"And I'm Wyatt Halliwell," said Wyatt.

They put their hands together and Goofy said, "All for one, and one for all,"

* * *

--Now at the Villain's Void—

The Disney Villains were discussing something. The first one to speak was the lord of the underworld, Hades.

Those little squirts took down that Heartless! "Who'd have thought it?" said Hades.

The next one was the royal vizier, Jafar.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The Children's strength is not their own… Except for the Slayer," said Jafar.

Next was the evil sea witch, Ursula.

"Why don't we turn them into Heartless? Ha! That'll settle things quick enough," said Ursula.

Next was Captain Hook.

"And the brat's and Slayer's friends are the King and watcher's Lackeys. Swoogle my eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them," said Captain Hook.

Next was the bag of Bugs, Oogie Boogie.

"You're no prize yourself," said Oogie Boogie and laughs.

"Shut it!" Captain Hook reacting to what Oogie said.

"Enough."

And last was the evil Sorceress, Maleficent.

"The keyblade has chosen them. Will it be they who conquer the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow them? Either way, they could quite useful…" said Maleficent.

--Later in Traverse Town—

* * *

The Crew was talking to Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie.

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the heartless have spread," said Leon.

"Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!" said Yuffie.

"This is from all of us," said Aerith.

Aerith gave Sora 100 munny.

"Spend it as you see fit. And this is from Leon," said Aerith.

Leon gives them an Elixir,

"Good luck!" said Yuffie.

"I hope you find your friends," said Aerith.

Leon looks on at everyone.

"Look out for yourselves. Keep your spirits up." said Leon.

Later, Sora, Kairi, Buffy, Wyatt and Dawn are talking to Donald, Goofy, Willow, and Xander.

"The Gummi ship is outside the gate," said Willow.

"What Willow?" Dawn asked.

"It's our ship," said Donald.

"Wait till you see it, Buffy," said Xander.

"Hold on, guys, this is for you," said Willow

Sora, Kairi, Buffy, Wyatt, and Dawn obtained the power of Fire.

"Now you can use magic, too. Hey, Goofy and Xander give them the other thing," said Donald.

"What?" Xander said con fused.

"You know!" said Willow.

Sora, Kairi, Buffy, Wyatt and Dawn learned Dodge roll.

"Abilities allow you to do all sorts of things. Guess we should look for them along the way, huh?" said Xander.

"Okay, is that it? Let's get going!" said Buffy.

"Not until we're ready," said Willow.

As they were still talking, Jiminy was talking to himself.

"Well, I see big adventures coming their way! Looks like it's up to me to keep track of this in my Journal," said Jiminy.

After Sora's group gets fully prepared, they got the Gummi ship.

* * *

**Michael: The Start of the adventure for Team Sora and Team Buffy begins. And to the 12 year old Aquasprite**

**Dawn: Shut up, I'm not Dawn from Pokemon, I'm Buffy's Sister.**

**Riku: So forget you, Fanbrat! I bet you only have those classic consoles, nub.**

**Sora: Next chapter, Wonderland,**

**Kairi: Please review.**

**Buffy: Later**


	6. Moscheif in Wonderland

Slayer Hearts: Kingdom Hearts Chronicles

Chapter 6

**Michael: Hey Buffy and KH fans, here's chapter 6.**

**Sora: Michael has a special side project for Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fans.**

**Michael: The story is called "Wedding bells". It's after season 7 of Buffy except Spike and Anya are not dead, so is Tara, and Angel season 4-5, Jasmine been defeated, Conner is still on their side and wants to fight, and Cordelia is not in a coma. The summary will be up soon.**

**Buffy: But now, let's start this chapter: Wonderland.**

**Dawn Summers: Michael doesn't own anything.**

**Anya: Please Review.**

**Angel: Later.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Mischief in Wonderland

When they entered the Gummi Ship, Donald and Willow and Goofy and Xander explained the controls on the Gummi ship.

"We can travel to other worlds in our Gummi ship," said Donald.

"Sometimes the heartless ships kind of get in out way," said Goofy.

"So where should we go?" said Xander.

"What about this world?" said Kairi and points to the unknown world on the world map.

"Sure, full speed ahead to the next world, Sora," said Donald.

The Gummi ship flew through the interspace as they took out Heartless ships and collect gummi pieces. They finally made it to their first world: Wonderland… it was time to disembark. When they entered the world, they were falling down into the floor as they didn't know when to land. Everyone made it safe to the ground, except Goofy who fell on the ground body first. Donald sighed in disbelief. Then a white rabbit wearing a red jacket and had a big pocket watch in his hand. And he was running and panting as he passes them.

"Oh, my fur and whisker, I'm late, I'm late. The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" said the white rabbit.

The two groups looked at each other and shrugged.

"Wow, if Anya was here, she will freak out if she saw the rabbit," said Buffy.

"Yeah, your friend is scared of Bunnies, you told us everything, and even the fact Willow is a Lesbian… Not that I have a problem with that, see I have to cover myself up when I say it," said Sora with his hand rubbing the back of the his hair.

"If you're done rambling Sora, we need to follow the rabbit," said Kairi and she walk in the direction of the white rabbit. Sora and the others followed her. They Saw Kairi standing by a door and when she opened it, the door opened to more door to finally open their way to the next area. Sora's and Buffy's group walks into the Bizarre Room.

When they entered the bizarre room, they saw the white rabbit walking to a door and they notice they have grown a bit bigger. They came to the same door the rabbit went into. They came to the Doorknob.

"How did get so small?" asked Buffy.

"No, you're simply too big," said the doorknob.

Sora and Buffy's group were shocked.

"What! It talks," said Willow.

The doorknob was trying to sleep.

The doorknob yawns and said, "Must you be so loud? You woke me up,"

Xander waves his hand and said, "Good morning,"

"Good night, I need to get more sleep," said the doorknob.

Before the doorknob went back to sleep, Sora said, "Wait, we need to know. How are we getting small?"

"Why don't you try the bottle?" said the doorknob and points his nose to the picture of a table, "over there,"

The picture becomes a real table and two bottles were on the edge of the table. Sora walks up to the bottle and picks it up.

"So should we drink it to get small and the other will make us big," said Sora.

"Yeah, but the question is, how do we follow the rabbit?" said Xander and when he got by the bed, he accidentally moved it to the wall and not only a grandfather appeared out of the wall, a hole in the wall appeared. The 8 of them were proud of Xander.

"Alright, Xander," the whole group said.

Sora decided to drink the bottle and Both Buffy's and Sora's group began to shrink and finds themselves on the table. When they jumped off the table, Shadows, Soldiers, and Red nocturnes appeared.

"There here too?" said Buffy.

"Let's not talk about it, let's fight," said Sora.

Both Sora and Buffy's group beat the heartless and when they were gone, they went into the next room, the Queen's castle. In the Queen's castle, cards holding weapons were opening their path for the white Rabbit. The team made it in to see a trial is starting.

"Let's see what's going on," said Kairi.

They see a girl with blonde hair, blue hair band, and a white and blue dress. Her name is Alice and she was standing next to a podium on trial. The white Rabbit gets to his position and blows his trumpet.

"Court is now in session!" the white rabbit said.

"I'm on trial?" said Alice, "But why?"

"Her majesty, the Queen of Hearts," said the white.

Then the Queen begins to speak.

"The girl is the culprit. There's not doubt about it. And the reason is," said the queen of hearts and then yells, "Because I said so, that's why!"

"That is so unfair," said Alice.

"Well, do you have anything to say in your defense?" said the Queen in a calmly mood.

"Of course," said Alice, "I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be the Queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so… so Mean!" and his arms were crossed when she said it.

Then the queen yells at her and said, "Silence! You dare defy me?"

Back with Sora's and Buffy's group, Sora and Buffy watches the trial and Sora was thinking of something.

"Hey," said Sora to Donald, Goofy, and Kairi, "Guys, we should help her out,"

"Yeah, I agree Sora, but the…" said Donald.

"We're outsider everyone, but wouldn't that be muddling?" said Goofy.

"It's 'meddling'!" said Donald, Willow, and Xander.

"Yeah, but sorry Sora, that's against the rules," said Wyatt talking more like his dad, than himself.

Sora didn't know what to do, he wanted to help.

"The court finds the defendant… guilty as charged! For the crime of assault and attempted theft of my heart," said the queen.

The minute she said that, Sora's mind began to click.

The Queen says to the cards, "Off with her head!"

"No! No! Oh, please" said a scared Alice.

"Hold it right there," demanded Sora.

Sora and Buffy ran and approached the Queen of Hearts with Kairi, Dawn, Donald, Willow, Goofy, Xander, and Wyatt behind them.

"Who are you? How dare you Interfere with my court," asked the Queen of Hearts.

"Excuse me? But we know the real culprit is!" said Dawn.

"Uh-huh. It's was the Heartl" said Goofy but cover his mouth so he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Anyway, she's not the one you looking for," said Sora.

"That's nonsense, Have you any proof?" said the Queen of Hearts.

Sora didn't talk, did they have proof?

One of the cards locks Alice in a cage. Then the Queen of Hearts talks to Sora and Buffy's groups.

"Bring me the evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail and it's out with all your head!" said the Queen of Hearts.

Both Dawn and Kairi gulped.

"Gather as much of little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready," said Queen of Hearts.

Both Buffy and Sora nodded and the team proceeds to the lotus Forest. In there, a head of a cat appears to them and the body to reveal the Cheshire cat.

"Who are you," said Donald and Willow.

Who, indeed? Poor Alice… Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing," said the Cheshire cat.

"Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" said Sora.

"The Cheshire cat knows all the answers-but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lies in the darkness," said the Cheshire cat.

"Dawn, did you get what he said?" said Kairi, whispering to her.

"No, but he freaks me out," said Dawn.

"Wait!" yelled Sora.

Then the Cheshire cat began to disappear. Then they heard his voice.

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky to. Big reward if you find them all," said the Cheshire cat.

Donald and Willow turned to their friends and Willow said, "Should we trust him?"

Then he reappears and said, "To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!"

Sora's and Buffy's group found the first three in the forest and attack the heartless. After finding treasure chests and the way to the fourth one, they collected the evidence. Then, the Cheshire cat appeared.

"Well, look what you're found, nice job," said the Cheshire cat.

"Now we can save Alice," said Buffy.

"Don't be so sure! She may be innocent, nut what about the four of you?" said the Cheshire cat to Sora, Buffy, Kairi, and Dawn.

"What do you mean?" said Sora.

"I won't tell. But I'll give you something," said the Cheshire cat.

The Cheshire cat gives Sora, Donald Kairi, Buffy, Willow, Wyatt, and Dawn the spell of ice, Blizzard.

"Cool, a new spell, this may help us out in a battle," said Dawn.

"Agree, now let's get back and prove Alice didn't do it," said Sora.

Then, Sora and Buffy's group heads back to the Queen's castle, Sora and Buffy's group talks to one of the cards.

"Are you ready to present evidence before the queen?" said the red card.

"Yes," said Sora.

"Very well… Counsel, step up to the podium," said red Card.

The evidence begins. Sora and Buffy were in front of the Queen of Hearts, while Dawn, Kairi, Willow, Xander, Donald, Goofy, and Wyatt on the stands.

"Now, show me what you have collected," said the Queen of Hearts.

Sora and Buffy showed her the four evidences.

"Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring me my evidence!" ordered the Queen of Hearts.

The cards revealed the evidence of the Queen of Hearts.

"Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who is guilty based on the evidence," said the Queen of the Hearts.

"What? After all the trouble of collecting it?" said Sora.

"That's not far!" yelled Buffy.

"You dare object? Then you will lose you head! Now, choose. One box!" snapped the Queen of Hearts.

Sora walks to the boxes and Sora chooses a box.

"Are you certain? No second chance!" said the Queen of Hearts.

"We're sure," said Sora and Buffy.

"Now we will see who the real culprit is?" said the Queen of Hearts.

Sora opens the box. The Box then opens to reveal a Heartless and it disappears.

"What I the world was that?" she said.

"That's your culprit! Alice is innocent," said Buffy.

"Rrrrrrragh… Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defines the Queen is Guilty," said the Queen of Heart.

"That's Crazy!" Willow said, angrier than Donald, who was jumping around madly.

"Seize them at once," order the Queen of hearts.

The area became to change as a Tower with a crank was in the middle of the area. A card moved the crank and Alice's cage rises. The Queen points her heart shaped staff and orders the Cards to attack the heroes. It was time to fight

Mini Boss: The cards and Crank tower.

The battle begins with the Queen saying,

"Cards, if they touch the tower, it's off with your head,"

The group got the hint and attacks the tower. Donald, Goofy, Willow, Xander, and Wyatt dealt with the Cards, while Sora, Buffy, Dawn, and Kairi destroyed the first crank. Wyatt Knocks out some of the Cards, while orbing them to a wall. Willow casts their new spell, Blizzard to damage the cards, With Xander bashing them with his shield. Donald helps the Keybladers with Fire and destroys the second crank. The Cards got up and attacks Wyatt until he was knocked out. Dawn throws a potion to him and he was back in the game. Sora made the final strike and destroyed the tower.

The cage falls down to reveal that Alice is gone.

"She must have been kidnapped while we were fighting," said Willow.

"But how did that happen?" said Dawn.

Wyatt rubs his head and said, "beats me, Willow,"

"You fools!" she yells at the cards and continued on saying, "Find the one who's behind all this. I don't care how!"

The cards leave the area and so was Sora's and Buffy's group. The group proceeds to the lotus forest. In there, the Cheshire cat appears.

"Have you seen Alice?" Donald asked the Cheshire Cat.

"Alice, no… Shadows, yes," said the Cheshire cat.

"Where did they go?" asked Xander.

"Where exactly, this way, that way, does it matter?" said the Cheshire cat in his typical sadistic voice, "Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden… You might find shadows in the upside down room,"

Sora's and Buffy's group proceeds to the bizarre room. Then, the Cheshire cat appears.

"They're hiding somewhere in this room. And the menorahs outglobe. Want to find the shadows? Then try turning on the light," said Cheshire cat.

While Sora's friends fought the heartless, Sora lights the first light and it turned on with the flower growing. The Cheshire cat returns.

"It's too dim. Make it brighter." said the Cheshire cat.

"What next?" Willow asked.

"One more lamp that you need to light," said the Cheshire Cat.

Sora's and Buffy's group turned on the second light and the Cheshire cat come back.

"All the light is on. You'll see the shadow soon. They'll arise in this room, bit somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too." said the Cheshire cat.

They left the upside room, they found themselves back at the Queen's Castle, they saw a treasure chest. They opened the chest to find three puppies in there. Sora and Buffy remember two adult dogs and remember that their puppies are scatter through the worlds. They promise them they with find them. They made it back to the normal Bizarre room to see the Cheshire cat on the table.

"Why don't you get a better view up here," he said.

They jump onto the table and Buffy talks to the Cat.

The Cheshire cat begins to tap with his feet and said, "The shadow should be coming here soon. Are you preparing for the worst? If not, too bad," he said and he disappears, so was the bottles.

Then the heartless called the Trickmaster appeared. Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Wyatt, and Xander were ready to fight.

Boss battle: Trickmaster

The battle begins with Sora and Buffy attacking the Trickmaster with their Keyblades. Using the table as the way to reach him, Donald smashes the heartless with his Staff then casts Blizzard. The Trickmaster hits them with his fire sticks, until the sticks were out of fire. He walks to the stove to light his sticks and Wyatt and Dawn were hit its legs with their weapons. The sticks were ignited, but they were blows out by blizzard.

"Anyone got an idea?" said Buffy.

"This, fire sticks!" said Wyatt and orbs the sticks out of the trickmaster's hands and Then Dawn jumps up to the Table and did damage to the Trickmaster till he bended over to be hit by the other Keybladers until he was defeated. His heart flies out and was on the ground. They obtained the Ifirt's horn after the battle. After that, the Doorknob wakes up.

"What a racket! Can't a doorknob get some sleep here?" said the doorknob.

The doorknob opens his mouth to yawn. Suddenly, a Keyhole appears in the doorknob's mouth. As the two groups look into the keyhole, Sora's, Buffy's, Dawn's, and Kairi's keyblades began t emits a beam into the keyhole, sealing the door form the Heartless forever.

"What was that, guys?" said Willow.

"Did you here that? Sounded like something closed," said Kairi.

A Gummi piece drops on the ground.

"This Gummi aren't like the others. No sir," said Xander.

"Okay, I'll hold on to it," said Donald.

Sora's and Buffy's group received Navi-G piece. Then the Cheshire cat appears on the table again.

"Splendid. You're quite the Heroes. If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness," said the Cheshire cat and he disappears.

Both Sora and Buffy were devastated, more was Sora.

"No…" said Sora.

Willow turned and said, "Let's get back to the Gummi ship. We might find her in other worlds,"

"We're gotta get back to Save point to return to the Gummi ship," said Goofy.

They returned to the Gummi ship and as they fly to the next world, Kairi talks to Sora.

"You think we'll find Alice?" asked Kairi.

"Don't know," said Sora.

* * *

**Michael: that was chapter 6, later. **


	7. Olyumpus Colliseum

Slayer Hearts: King Hearts Chronicles

Slayer Hearts: Kingdom Hearts Chronicles

Chapter 7

**Michael: You know what makes no sense?**

**Dawn: What?**

**Michael: after Aquasprite been attacking my fanfiction, my reviewers' haven't been around.**

**Buffy: Well, most people are not on their computer when you're at school. So, reviews are small since school is still up. So, school is the problem not that retard.**

**Tara: That's a good theory.**

**Michael: Yeah, My friends, Richard and Bryan will not let this guy mess with us. And the fact he's gay for Richard.**

**Sora: Yeah, Michael hates all Yaoi pairings with a burning passion. Did you heard that he wants to bleep Ganondorf's--**

**Girls: Sora!**

**Kairi: So, Michael, what are you doing when Christmas comes in the December?**

**Michael: Well, I'm getting a new PS2, so I can finish my KH game. Kirby and the Amazing mirror, Shadow the Hedgehog for giggles, Ape escape 2, and a Wii for my Birthday, so I'll be getting Brawl, Sonic Unleashed, Super Mario Galaxy, Sonic & Mario at the games, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days, and Digimon world DS Dawn. Umm, I'm also getting an Xbox 360, so I'll get Sonic 06 for laughs, Naruto: Rise of the Ninja, Lego Batman, Kingdom Hearts Re chain of Memories, Pokemon MD Explorers of Darkness and Pearl since both games came out my Birthday, April 20th and I do want a PSP, so I'm getting movies like Family Guy: Stewie the untold story, Dodge ball, Butterfly Effect, I'll see if there are American Pie movies, and games I'm getting are Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, GTA, and other games. **

**Donald: So, when you get Brawl, who will be your mains?**

**Michael: Mario, Sonic, Pikachu, Fox, Red, Toon Link, Zelda, and Luigi.**

**Riku: Not bad, no one can ask why.**

**Michael: Yeah, so to Aquasprite, I'm not in love for these characters, I know from Bryan that you in love with Richard and Ganondorf.**

**Cordelia: Now chapter 7, Olympus Coliseum.**

**Goofy: Please review.**

**Xander: later.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Olympus Coliseum

Now with Wonderland finished; where to go next? Willow chooses the world left of Traverse Town, Sora sailed the ship back to traverse town first. Since they have more munny, they decide to buy more equipment for them. Sora bought Donald a new staff, Morning staff and Goofy a new shield, Smasher. Buffy bought Willow, Shooting star and Xander, Mythril shield. With 5 potions and ten ethers, they said later to the owners, Huey, Dewy, and Lowie and returned to the Gummi ship. The Gummi ship flew to the next world, Olympus Coliseum. The group disembarks and Sora push opened the doors. Their first look at the world was they thought of a real Coliseum. They see two Statues with shields crossing Swords.

"Wow, some place," said Dawn.

"Let's check it out," said Sora.

The two groups walk to the coliseum and before going in, Sora notice two chests and open them. They entered the Coliseum and sees Philoctetes. Sora and Buffy talked to him.

"Um," said Sora.

Phil had his back to Sora and Buffy and said, "Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Can you move that pedestal for. I got to spruce this place up for the games,"

Both Sora's and Buffy's group goes to the pedestal and tries to push it but none of them could push it.

"It weighs a ton," groaned Kairi.

Sora and Buffy walks back to Phil and said, "Its way too heavy!"

"What, how can it be too heavy. Since when have you been such a little" said Phil and turns to see Buffy's Group and Sora's Group, "Oh? Sorry, wrong guy or girl. What are you doing here? This here's the world-famous Coliseum—heroes only," said Phil and moving closer to Donald and Willow as they back away, "I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks. Look, it's like this, heroes are come from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here at the coliseum," said Phil having his body turned from Sora's and Buffy's group.

Donald folds his arms in a confident way and said, "Well, you have heroes standing right here in front of you,"

Xander puts his hands on Buffy and Sora's shoulders and said, "Yup. They're real heroes chosen by the keyblades,"

Willow and Wyatt say as they point to themselves and said, "And we're heroes too,"

Phil looks at Buffy and Sora and said, "Heroes? Those runts,"

Phil laughs.

Buffy pouted.

"What's so funny, I've fought a bunch of monsters," said Sora, and he wasn't lying, he fought the heartless.

"Yeah, and I'm the slayer," said Buffy.

"Hey, if you can't move this…" Phil begins to move the pedestal, but was starting to have difficulty.

Sora and his friends watch.

"You can't call yourself…" Phil couldn't even make it move an inch.

Both Sora and Kairi and Buffy and Dawn watch him fail. They even had their arms crossed.

"A hero!" Phil gave up and fell to the floor. After he was done panting for breath, he got up and said to the party, "okay, so it takes more than brawn. Let's see you try,"

Sora and Buffy alone did the barrel-smashing practice and after that, they talk to Phil.

"You know, you aren't that bad, kids,"

Both Sora and Buffy had their hands behind their head and said, "Looks like we're heading for the games,"

"Afraid not," said Phil.

"What!" they both said shocked.

"Two words," as he says it, Goofy and Xander counts on their fingers as he said, "You guys aren't heroes."

"Come on!" said Kairi, when Phil had his head turned from the party.

"That was like four words," reacted Dawn.

A few minutes later…

"Wanna be true Heroes, start by mastering this spell," said Phil.

Sora, Kairi, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Donald, and Wyatt obtained the spell, Thunder.

Phil tells them that they need an entry pass to enter the games, so they decided to leave and exit the lobby. Outside,

"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say," said a voice.

Sora and friends turned around to see Hades.

"Who are you?" asked Willow.

"Whoa, hold on there, Red. Well, let me guess, yow want to enter the games, right?" he walks up to Buffy and puts his hand on her shoulders. Buffy looked confused. "Well, then, hey, get a load of this," said Hades and suddenly, an entry pass magically appeared in Hades' hand.

"A pass?" said Buffy.

"It's all yours. Good luck, kids. I'm pulling for you, little shortie," said Hades to both Buffy and Sora and he walks away.

Sora's and Buffy's group receives the entry pass.

"Now we can enter the games," said Buffy, holding the pass in her hand.

"Let's go," said Kairi.

Everyone walk into the lobby, except Willow and Donald.

"I don't trust that guy," said Donald.

"Agreed, but we'll worry about that after the games," said Willow and they followed their friends into the lobby. Sora and Buffy talks to Phil and shows him the entry pass.

"Where you get this?" he asked to the groups.

"Can we enter the games, now?" Sora said in calm voice.

"Well… I guess so. We start with preliminaries. Ready for the preliminaries?" said Phil.

"Yeah, let's go!" said Buffy in her heroic voice.

The groups continued talking to Phil.

"Some weirdoes signed up for the games. Better watch your backs for this," he said.

Buffy and Sora nodded and their friends nodded too. Sora's and Buffy's groups enter the battle arena. Sora and Buffy and their friends fight the first round and were triumphant. They talk to Phil after the round.

You're not heroes yet, but you ain't doing badly. Lucky you came to me for coaching." said Phil.

Then, a blond spiky hair boy wearing strange clothes, walk by the heroes. His name was Cloud Strife, another Final Fantasy character, and he stares at Sora's party and Buffy's party and walks away. Phil was too watching the boy walk away.

"Something tells me that he's going to beat be a tough one to beat, "he said in a worried tone and turns to them. "Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him,"

Sora's and Buffy's groups fight the next sets of enemies and victorious in round two and three.

Say, you're better than I thought, kid! Wish he here to see this?" said Phil.

"Who," Kairi asked, still holding the keyblade in her hand.

"Hercules, his name was Hercules. He's a Hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father." said Phil.

Soras and Buffy's group fights the next set of enemies and was victorious in rounds 4 and 5. While Sora and his team were acting victoriously, Hades was talking to Cloud in a gateway..

"Those little punks are your next opponent, okay? Now, don't blow it. Just take them out." said Hades.

When Cloud spoke, his voice was quiet but fierce.

"The great god of the under world is afraid of 3 teenagers, a kid and 3 adults? Sorry, but my contract says—," said Cloud.

Hades begins to flare up and said, "I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you'll gotta fight those kids," he points out Sora, Kairi, Buffy, and Dawn, "To get to him. Come on. Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule II: it's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it!" he sees Cloud wasn't listening to him, but he keep on talking, "I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?" said Hades.

Cloud left, leaving Hades in the gateway.

"Geez, Stiffer than the stiffs back home, I guess. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by…" said Hades.

The sound of growling was heard before going back to Sora and his friends. Sora's and Buffy's group fight the next round and was victorious. Then Sora and his friends face Cloud. Sora turns to his friends; they didn't look worried.

"Before we fight, what are your names," said Cloud.

"I'm Sora," said Sora.

"I'm Kairi," said Kairi.

"I'm Donald," said Donald.

"I'm Goofy," said Goofy.

"I'm Buffy," said Buffy.

"I'm Dawn," said Dawn.

"I'm Willow," said Willow.

"I'm Xander," said Xander.

"And I'm Wyatt," said Wyatt.

"Good, now get ready," said Cloud and brings out his Sword. Sora, Kairi, Buffy, and Dawn summons their Keyblades, Donald and Willow brandishes their staffs and Goofy and Xander took out their shields. Wyatt took out his sword and they were ready to fight.

Boss Battle: Cloud

The battle begins with Sora and Buffy attacking head-on. Cloud swings his big sword at the keybladers and takes damage. Sora casts thunder, Buffy and Dawn cast fire, and Kairi casts Blizzard and the 3 spells combined. Cloud jumps into the air and creates a shockwave that hit the keybladers. Sora dodges the attack and Buffy took aim at him with a powerful 3 hit combo. Xander and Goofy runs at him and hits him with their shields. Wyatt orbs his sword to Cloud and it send Cloud back to the others and Kairi and Dawn, who used Blizzard and Cloud goes forward with a powerful slide and took Kairi and Dawn out. Buffy throws the two potions and they were back in the battle. Donald gave the group ethers and they continued using magic from a distance. Cloud was about charge with power when the Double team of Buffy and Sora. With one final combo, they beat Cloud.

* * *

After Cloud kneels to the ground, Sora and his friends were cheering. But the cheering stops when Cerberus appears and Flattens Cloud. Cloud's giant sword was dropped to the ground.

"Oh, right, there was the other thing rule I forget: accidents happen," said Hades and disappears.

Cerberus was about to bite Sora and his friends, just then Hercules appears and stop Cerberus.

Phil was in the stands and yelled, "Herc!"

"Phil, get them out of there!" said Hercules.

Sora and Buffy's group and Phil head to the lobby.

"Whew, that was close!" said Phil.

"What was that?" said Dawn.

"That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not… This doesn't look good," said Phil.

Sora turns to his friend and they agreed to go back to the arena. Before they tried to enter the arena, Phil calls them back.

"Kids, you're entering the arena, are ya? This ain't just some match. This is for real!" said Phil.

"We're not afraid. You can decide if I and Buffy are here material not," said Sora.

Phil said, "Careful, kids!"

* * *

In the arena, Hercules, with the unconscious Cloud over his shoulders is in a bad situation because Cerberus had him cornered. It was about to eat them, when…

"Hey, ugly," said Buffy.

Cerberus turned his heads to see Team Sora and Buffy with weapons in their hands.

"Hercules, take him out of here," said Kairi.

"Got it," said Hercules and carries Cloud out of here.

"Kids, I got one words of advice for you: Attack!" said Phil.

Cerberus roars as the two groups were ready to fight.

Boss Battle: Cerberus.

The battle begins with Cerberus jumping to the air and creates a shockwave as he lands. Donald and Goofy smacks Cerberus with their weapons and Willow and Xander attacked with Willow using Thunder and Xander using Rocket. Buffy and Dawn attack the head on the left and Sora and Kairi attacking the right head. Every time they attack the heads of Cerberus, they got bit and took damage. Cerberus opens their mouths and sent fire to the grounds and pools of fire follows the Keybladers. The four of them used Dodge roll and got away.

"We need a plan here!" said Wyatt.

"I got one. Dawn, Grab my hand," said Buffy.

Dawn grabs hold of Buffy and using her own speed as a Slayer, she then throws Dawn to Cerberus and it passed right under it. Xander Grabs Wyatt and throws him to Dawn and he touches Dawn and they orbed as Cerberus tries to follow them and hits the wall. Sora and Kairi uses Fire and Thunder and Buffy used Blizzard and Cerberus fires fireballs at them, but they guarded them. Sora used all the combos and his health was low. Then Wyatt and Dawn appeared in the air and use their weapons to beat Cerberus in a nose dive. Cerberus was defeated and was knocked out, with its mouths open wide. The received the Inferno band and more experience.

Sora and Kairi high five each other and Sora said, "Too easy,"

* * *

Back at the lobby, Phil was reading a paper to the groups and with Hercules standing by him

"Thus, I go hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games, Further—," said Phil.

Willow interrupts him and said, "Hey, what do you mean 'junior heroes'?"

"You rookies still don't understands what it takes to be true Heroes," said Phil to Sora, Buffy, Kairi, Dawn, Willow, Donald, Xander, Wyatt, and Goofy.

Xander thought about and said, "So, what does it takes?"

Hercules spoke up.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves… just the way that I did."

"No problem," said Buffy. "We'll start by proving ourselves in the games,"

"There ain't going t be any games for a while," said Phil and shows the entrance to the arena. "Gotta clean up the mess first from that last battle first,"

"Okay, we'll be back," Sora said, and waves to them before he and his friends left the lobby.

Phil and Hercules talked after they left.

"I still can't believe those squirts actually beat Cerberus," said Phil.

Hercules whispers in Phil's ear and said, "Just between us, I'd already worn Cerberus down by the time those little guys jumped in,"

"My lips are sealed," said Phil.

* * *

Sora and his friends receive the Hero license. Outside, Sora and Buffy and their friends walks up to Cloud and talks to him as he was sitting near the exit.

"Are you okay?" said Buffy.

"Yeah," Cloud said in a sad tone.

"So why did you go along with him, anyway?" Dawn asked.

Cloud ponders for a bit.

"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired," said Cloud, he stands up and looks to the coliseum. "I feel into darkness, and couldn't find the light,"

"You'll find it," said Kairi brightly.

"We're searching too," said Buffy.

"For your light?" he asked.

The 4 kids nodded.

Cloud gives Sora something and said, "Don't lose sight of it,"

As he leaves, Dawn spoke.

"Hey, how about rematches sometimes, okay Cloud? Fair and square, no dark powers involved," she said in a happy tone.

Cloud turns his head and moved a bit of his hair and said, "Sure, see you around."

Sora, Kairi, Buffy, Dawn, and Wyatt learn the move, sonic blade. Sora and his party left the world. Later at night, Hades was talking to himself, holding an image of Hercules.

"He's strong, he's kind, he's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect. Perfect," then Hades got angry and flare up. "Perfectly infuriating, He's make me crazy!" Hades whole body was covered in fire before he calms down.

"Wait a minute. What are you talking about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Heree's what you do. Let Hercules train those kids. In the next games, I'll take care of them,"

Hades notice Maleficent appeared behind him

"Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is my show," said Hades.

Maleficent spoke in her calm but sinister voice.

"As you wish," said Maleficent, "Fight to heart's content,"

Maleficent leaves, leaving Hades to not listen to her.

* * *

**Michael: That's chapter 7.**

**Sora: Next is Deep Jungle.**

**Buffy: This is getting to be a good story.**

**Dawn: Yeah, don't let Aquasprite get the best of you.**

**Tara: So Michael, tell us about that story you thought of?**

**Michael: Well, it's a Buffy/Angel/Sonic crossover that came to me from two things: A comic on MGcomics and Sonic Chaos Genesis.**

**Spike: Not bad, sounds alright.**

**Angel: Anything else?**

**Michael: Well, Tara is brought back.**

**Willow: Cool.**

**Xander: Is there a catch?**

**Michael: she's 17 years old again, but holds the memories of everything that has happened.**

**Donald: Whoa.**

**Kairi: any OOCs?**

**Michael: One right now. Her names Sara and she's the guardian of the powers and I want to pair her up with someone.**

**Riku: any choosers?**

**Michael: Well there's Buffy, Spike, Angel, and Conner and even Dawn. **

**(The entire corner was impressed)**

**Jessie: I read that fanfiction.**

**Anya: Me too.**

**Cornelia: No one will die, right?**

**(Michael shook his head)**

**Cornelia: Thank god.**

**Willow: Michael doesn't own anything.**

**Buffy: Please review.**

**Kairi: Later.**

**(I will take down Wedding Bells for my own reason and put not only a better Wedding story, and my Buffy X-over).**


	8. Deep Jungle

Slayer Hearts: Kingdom Hearts Chronicles

Chapter 8

* * *

**Michael: Well, now that Aquasprite is bugging people on Youtube, I can continue my stories in peace.**

**Buffy: And this is the 8****th**** chapter of Slayer Hearts. I'm just glad that there are very good reviewers.**

**Sora: The next world is Deep Jungle.**

**Michael: And thank you for all the good reviews and remember not to flame Michael's stories or you'll be blocked.**

**Dawn: Yes and remember to review A new generation of Power, SSBA: ROTBL, Maria's return, and all the other stories.**

**Xander: Michael doesn't own anything.**

**Kairi: Please review**

**Anya: Later**

* * *

Chapter 8: Deep Jungle

After Olympus Coliseum, they return to Traverse Town and got more items with the some of the munny. Dawn pick the world between Wonderland and Olympus Coliseum. Willow droved the ship to the new world called Deep Jungle. As they were ready to disembark, Xander and Goofy talked to Donald and Willow.

"Hey, Willow, Donald, maybe King Mickey and Giles' down there," said Goofy.

"In a backwater place like that, Goofy? No way! Let's move," said Willow.

"Willow's right, we need to continue looking for Mickey and Giles," said Donald.

Then both Sora and Buffy spoke up.

"Wait, Jessie and Riku might be down there," said Sora, "Let's just check it out,"

"And what about Spike, Anya, Tara, Angel, Cordelia, and Oz, Don't you care about Tara, Willow," said Buffy.

"Forget it! We're on an important mission!" Donald yelled.

"Donald's right, for now, our friends and your friends don't existed," said Willow, sternly.

"Sora, maybe they're right, we should find Mickey and Giles. We'll find Jess and Riku later," said Kairi.

Dawn nodded.

Sora and Buffy didn't listen.

"Just land, you two!" said Sora and Buffy coldly.

"No!" said Donald and Willow.

"Come on Guys!" said Sora and Buffy.

"Aw, phooey!" said Donald.

"Shut up, Buffy," said Willow, darkly.

"Come on you guys, we have to find all our friends, let's not argue," said Wyatt.

But nobody was listening to him.

"WE…Are…Landing!" yelled Sora and Buffy and grabbed the wheel of the ship with Donald and Willow trying to get them off.

"Don't touch that, you two! Nooo!" yelled Willow.

The Ship began to shake and began to crash into the world.

* * *

Meanwhile in the world—

Sora and Kairi have crashed into the roof of the tree house and land on the ground, with very bad headaches.

"Ow…My head," said Sora

Kairi got up and helped Sora up.

"Donald? Goofy?" said Sora

"Buffy? Dawn? Willow? Xander, Wyatt?" said Kairi.

Just then, a jaguar came jumping from the other floor and attacked Sora and Kairi. The two took their keyblades and ready to fight the jaguar named Sabor.

After they beat Sabor, Sora walked up to Sabor to see if it's dead. Sabor got up and tried to bite Sora, when Tarzan came saved the two from Sabor. Sabor then got away.

Tarzan said to Sora and Kairi, "Sabor, danger,"

"Um, thank you," said Kairi.

"Thank you," said Tarzan.

"Huh? Uh, what is this place?" said Sora.

"This place, this place," said Tarzan.

"Okay… Where did the others go? Look, we got separated from our friends," said Kairi, "Have you seen them?"

"Hmm?" said Tarzan.

"Friends…" said Sora, slowly.

"Friends!" said Tarzan.

"Right, our friends, There's 7 of them, the loud one's Donald," said Sora and stopped himself.

"Huh?" questioned Tarzan.

You know what?" said Sora and Kairi was shocked when Sora said, "Never mind about that. We're looking for our friends, Riku and Jessie,"

"Look for Riku, friends?" asked Tarzan.

"Right," said Kairi.

"Jessie, friends?" asked Tarzan.

Sora then saw, or thought he saw an image of Jessie. Kairi though she saw Jessie also.

"Uhh…right…" said Sora and looked away from Tarzan.

The image of Jessie walked away.

"Friends here," said Tarzan.

"Really!?" excited Sora.

Tarzan begins to make weird sounds when he said, "*&&X%...*&&X%. Friends here,"

"Well, not sure we understand, but show us! Take us to Riku and Jessie," said Sora.

Kairi nodded.

"Tarzan," said Tarzan and pointed to himself, "Tarzan go,"

"And we're…Sora and Kairi. Tarzan goes, Sora & Kairi, Go-go," said Sora and pointed to him, himself, and Kairi.

After talking to Tarzan, he left the tree house and fell into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile—

Donald, Goofy, Willow and Xander were sitting on a rock with their weapons by the rock.

"Man, where are we? I hope Sora and the others are okay," said Xander.

"Ah, who needs Sora and Buffy? We'll find the king without them." said Donald as he feels for his staff; he felt the head of a gorilla, "Huh?"

Donald and the gorilla looked at each other and freaked out. Then, the Gorilla left a Gummi block behind when it was gone. Then a Hunter, named Clayton appeared and cocked his gun. The four friends gulped in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile—

Buffy, Dawn, and Wyatt were laying in the water as they were floating along.

"Well, we are in the middle of the jungle and we don't know where are friends are," said Buffy.

"Let's get out of this lake and find everyone," said Dawn.

Wyatt agreed and grabbed Buffy and Dawn to orb out of the lake.

* * *

Back with Sora and Kairi—

They followed Tarzan to a tree trunk opening. Sora, Kairi, and Tarzan jumped into the Trunk and slide down a vine. Sora and Kairi used their keyblades to break the branches and made it to the campgrounds. Then Buffy, Wyatt and Dawn made it to them.

Tarzan walked into the tent with Sora and everyone and Tarzan said, "Jane,"

A woman that was working on a camera turned around and saw Tarzan and Sora's friends and said, "Tarzan. Oh, and who's this?"

"Uh, hi there, we're," said Sora and stopped.

"Oh, you all speak English! So, then, obliviously, you're not related to Tarzan… Are you here to study thee gorillas?" asked Jane.

"Highly Doubtful," said a voice,

Clayton walked in with Willow, Donald, Goofy, and Xander.

"Sora!" said Goofy.

"Buffy!" said Xander.

"Goofy, Donald!" said Sora and shakes Donald's hand in a friendly way.

"Xander, Willow," said Buffy and shakes Willow's hand in a friendly way.

The four of them (Sora and Donald and Buffy and Willow) crossed their arms and turned the other way. The rest if their friends were left shocked of their friends' actions.

A circus of Clowns," said Clayton and Kairi, Dawn, Xander, and Wyatt looked angry. "Not much use for hunting Gorillas,"

"Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research," said Jane.

Clayton left without a word.

"Well," said Jane turning back to Sora's party," The more the merrier. Make yourselves at home,"

Sora, Donald, Buffy, and Willow were still mad each other.

"Well, anyway…" said Sora

"I'm staying," said Sora, Donald, Buffy, and Willow.

"Huh?" said Buffy.

"Sora, Kairi, Buffy, Dawn, look what we found. Look at this," said Xander and holds out an item.

The two teams were looking at the item in Xander's hands.

"What's that?" asked Sora to Goofy and Xander.

A gummi block, it's the same stuff used to build our ship," said Goofy.

"So, that means…" said Buffy.

The king and Giles could be here. So, we've gotta work together to look for them. For now," said Willow, coldly.

"Fine," said Buffy, "Dawn, Sora, Kairi, and I will tag along… For now," she added coldly.

Sora and Buffy's party obtained Protect-G. After they introduced themselves to Jane, they continued talking to her.

"Apparently, Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the Gorillas. Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning," said Jane.

"So he was speaking in 'Gorilla' back there," said Kairi.

"Ah, that's right. You, Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Willow and Sora are looking for your friends?" asked Jane.

"He said Riku and Jessie are here. And one word I couldn't understand, nor Kairi," said Sora.

"Why don't we try this," said Jane and shows the projector to the party. "We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match the word. Oh, what happened to the slides?"

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I will find the slides. Now, you two," said Kairi and then pushes Sora and Donald out of the tent. "We have to work together,"

* * *

Sora's group found all the slides through out the camp grounds and returned to the tent and talk to Jane again, showing her the pictures. Sora and his friends watched the slides and Sora was blank from the first picture. Kairi was too see this picture and was feeling what Sora was feeling too.

"…."

"What's wrong, Sora and Kairi?" asked Jane.

"Um, nothing," they said at once.

"That castle, looks like so familiar," thought Kairi.

"This place," thought Sora. "It just looks familiar. But how is that possible... I've never been off my island,"

Sora and Kairi and Buffy and her group watches the other five slides and after that, look to Tarzan.

"Well, Tarzan?" said Jane.

"Where are my friends, Riku and Jessie?" asked Sora to Tarzan.

Tarzan shakes his head as he means he doesn't know.

"Hey, I thought—," said Sora.

"Then that leaves just one place," said a voice.

Clayton enters back into the tent.

"Young man and his friends, we've been in this jungle for quite some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I've wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them," said Clayton.

"Really, Mr. Clayton, Tarzan wouldn't hide--," said Jane, But Clayton walked to Tarzan

"Then take us there! Take us to the gorilla. Go-ril-las," said Clayton, putting syllables on the word, Gorillas.

Tarzan looks at Sora and nods his head.

"Tarzan…Are you sure?" said Jane.

"Tarzan go see Kerchax," Tarzan said.

"Kerchax?" said Jane.

"He must be the leader. Prefect, I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is dangerous place," said Clayton and shows a mischievous smile.

"We'll be good on our own. Let's go, guys," said Buffy.

* * *

Sora and Buffy's group then head out the tent and goes to find Kerchax, with Tarzan on their group. along the way, Sora and his friends encountered Sabor. With Sora's team and Buffy's team, they beat Sabor for the second time. After they won the battle, Sabor ran away. Sora's and Buffy's group arrived in the Vine area. There, Tarzan talks to one of the gorillas named Kerchax.

"Kerchax, please listen to me. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them," said Tarzan, and shows his friends to the Gorilla. "I want to help them because…because…well, they need us,"

Kerchax is not doing anything. Back with Sora's party, Donald and Goofy and Willow and Xander were talking.

"Did you get this?" said Xander to Willow.

"No," said Willow.

"I can't tell if he's talking to him," said Donald to Goofy.

"I think he is," said Goofy.

Kerchax then looks upwards.

"Kerchax…" said Tarzan.

Kerchax and Kala walked away. Tarzan looked down.

"He seemed sort of distracted by something," said Goofy, wondering.

"Was he looking toward to the tree house?" said Willow, Wondering.

Sora's party proceeds to the Tree house. In there, Terk is playing with a globe and then Clayton attempts to hunt Terk down with his hunting rifle, but before he could take an accurate aim, Donald came running towards Clayton, screaming like crazy and the shot narrowly missed Terk.

"What's the big idea!" said Donald to Clayton.

Sora and his friends turned up.

"Wait, Kerchax. Please!" Tarzan yelled.

Kerchax and Terk left the Tree house, Terk looking back to Tarzan and his friends.

"You don't understand. I was only trying to… Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life," said Clayton.

Tarzan doesn't believe him. Sora's and Buffy's group proceeds to the Cliffs. There, they fought Sabor for the third time. After the battle, Sabor got away again. Back on the tent, Jane and everyone were furious.

"How could you do such a thing," said Jane, yelling at Clayton.

"Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the Gorilla," said Clayton.

"You are not to go near those Gorillas again!" said Jane, snapping at Clayton.

"All because of one mishap, Come, now…," said Clayton.

Everyone is not happy with Clayton's behavior. The boys folded their arms; the girls had their hands on their hips. Clayton felt embarrassed and walks away in frustrations.

"What am I doing with these imbeciles?" said Clayton. "Those blasted gorillas! I'll hunt them down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow. I'll stake my life on it,"

Clayton took out his pipe, but before he could smoke it, he heard a noise, and in the tent, Sora and Buffy's group heard a gunshot.

* * *

"Let's check it out," said Wyatt.

Sora's and Buffy's group goes outside and saw monkey heartless called Powerwilds. The Powerwilds were attacking the Gorillas.

"Heartless!" said Buffy.

The two teams fought the new heartless and beat them. They saved the first monkey and were given a gummi piece.

"Let's check the other areas for more moneys to save," said Dawn.

Her friends and sister nodded.

They went through the areas and saved four more Gorillas and decided to return to the tent. Back in the tent, Sora and Buffy talked to Jane.

"I do hope Mr. Clayton is safe," said Jane.

Sora and his friends go back outside and heard a gunshot in the Bamboo Thicket. When they entered the area, Sora and his group saw Clayton's pipe. Just then, Sabor returned to fight for the final time.

"It looks like he's not running away this time, let's go," said Kairi and summoned her keyblade.

* * *

Boss battle: Sabor

The battle begins with Tarzan going into a frenzy attacks with His spear. Sora attacked Sabor with his Keyblade, following Donald with fire, and Willow with Blizzard. Xander bashes at Sabor with his shield, with Goofy behind him. Sabor used his claws and slashed Sora and Buffy and disappeared into the Bamboo. Everyone had their heads on the bamboo and saw he come behind Wyatt. Wyatt turned around quickly and guarded with his sword. Sora used his new move, Sonic Blade and moved straight forward with his Keyblade; hitting Sabor. Sabor disappeared into the Bamboo and came in front of Dawn. Dawn hit to Sora, who got hit by his claws and Buffy gave him a potion. Willow casted Thunder and Kairi casted Fire and their combined magic beat him. When they won, Sabor falls dead and his tooth was gone. The Heroes obtained White fang.

Then later, Terk ran into the Tent and grabbed on to Jane and were on the ground, surrounded by heartless. Later, Sora's and Buffy's party goes back to the tent, but Jane was not here.

"Hey, where's Jane," said Buffy.

"What's wrong, Tarzan?" asked Xander to Tarzan.

"Something coming… Jane, danger… Jane near… Near Tree house," said Tarzan.

"Let's go," said Buffy and went to the Vine area. After swinging on the vine 2, they made it to climbing trees, there they was Jane and Terk, stuck in a vine passage that was the way to the Tree House.

"Tarzan!" said Jane.

The Powerwilds attacked Teams Sora and Buffy.

"Donald, Goofy, Willow, Xander, Kairi, Wyatt, Dawn, handle the Heartless. Me, Buffy, and Tarzan will destroy the dark plant," said Sora and attacked the dark plant.

The others took on the Powerwilds, while Sora, Buffy, and Tarzan hit the plant. Sora and Buffy took the final blows and the plant was gone. Jane and Terk were freed and Sora's party talked to Jane.

"Jane, what happed?" said Dawn.

"Clayton came to the tent, and… That's the last thing I remember," said Jane.

"Clayton?" said Sora and Buffy.

"Gorillas trapped. Terk ran," said Tarzan.

"We must help the Gorillas," said Jane.

Sora's group made it back to the camp grounds and hurried to the Cliff. At the Cliff, the Heartless and Clayton surround the Gorillas. Before he could open fire, Sora and his friends made it in time.

"No!" said Buffy.

Clayton looks at Sora's and Buffy's group very oddily.

"Clayton?" said Dawn and Kairi.

"Not Clayton! *&&X%! Not Clayton!" Tarzan said, angry.

Mini Boss Battle: Clayton and Heartless

Sora, Dawn, Buffy, Kairi, Wyatt, and Tarzan attacked Clayton, while Donald, Willow, Xander, and Goofy fought the Powerwilds and beat them.

Clayton wasn't finish yet. Behind Clayton, The cliff opened up and Clayton was riding a invisible enemy. Tarzan goes to attack Clayton, but he was knocked back to his friends. Willow helped up Tarzan, and took out their weapons to fight Clayton and the invisible creature known as Stealth Sneak.

Boss Battle: Clayton & Stealth Sneak

Just like the Battle with the Powerwilds, they decided to spit the battle tactics; Team Sora will handle Clayton and Team Buffy will handle Stealth Sneak. When Tarzan and Sora used their strongest moves to pull Clayton off Stealth Sneak and they were able to see what the Stealth Sneak looks like; a Lizard type heartless. Sora and Kairi dodged Clayton's shots and knocked him up a ledge. Buffy and Dawn were hit by the Eye laser and lost a lot of health. Xander, before using Rocket, gave Buffy and Dawn a Hi-Potion and they used Sonic Blade, and Wyatt orbed his eye lasers and sent them back to him. Stealth Sneak was defeated after Willow's Thunder. Clayton was then defeated by Sora's Fire.

* * *

Clayton was close to die, when Stealth Sneak fell on him, killing him. Stealth Sneak's heart came out and Sora, Buffy, Willow, Donald, Dawn, Wyatt, and Kairi learned the healing spell, Cure. The gorillas appeared and Kerchax came to Sora's and Buffy's crew and throws them up the Cliff. Tarzan when up the cliff and he and the heroes stare at the waterfall.

"Tarzan, home," he said.

Sora and his group enter the Waterfall cavern and after the climbing and jumping, they made it to the area with a bright blue light. Then Jane and Trek enters too.

"*&&X%" said Tarzan.

"This is your home? But that means," said Buffy.

"Huh," said Xander.

The Waterfall… They're echoing all the way here," said Jane.

"*&&X%... Friends there… See friends," said Tarzan.

"Oh, now I've got it. *&&X% means heart. Friends in our heart," said Jane.

"Heart…" said Tarzan slowly.

"Oh, so that's what it meant," said Sora.

"Friends, same heart… Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends, No heart, no friends," said Tarzan.

Sora and Buffy looked to Donald and Willow and decided it was time to say sorry.

"Willow, sorry about what I said," said Buffy.

"Donald, I'm sorry about what I said also," said Sora.

"I'm sorry too," said Willow and pats Buffy on her shoulders.

"Me too," said Donald.

Xander and Goofy came to their four friends and place their hands on their shoulders.

"Yeah, All for one, huh," said Goofy.

A keyhole appeared from the blue light. Sora, Kairi, Dawn, and Buffy used their keyblades to emit a beam at the keyhole to seal Deep Jungle from the heartless. An item dropped after that.

"A gummi," said Donald.

"But it's sure not the King's or Giles," said Goofy.

"Aw man," said Xander.

Terk came up to Donald and wants to be friendly with him.

"I think someone has a new admirer." said Jane.

Donald looked shocked and waved his arms in a no fashion. "No, no, no, no! Daisy will kill me!" said Donald.

The whole group laugh, as Donald is still waving his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Villain's void, The Disney villains were talking.

"What drew the heartless to that world?" asked Jafar.

"The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seem the bait was too tasty for his own good," said Maleficent.

Oogie Boogie laughs. "Yeah, he got chomped instead!" said Oogie Boogie.

"A weak-hearted fool like that stood no chance against the heartless. But the boy and the slayer are a problem. They found one of the keyholes," Jafar.

"Fear not," said Maleficent, "I will take him ages to find the rest,"

Maleficent revealed Sora and Buffy's group's image in the table. "Be sides, he and his friends are remains blissfully unaware of other plan," she continued.

"Yes, the princesses," said Ursula.

"They are falling into our hands one by one," said Maleficent.

An image of Alice appeared. "Speaking of which…"

* * *

Later, in the Tent at camp, the heroes were talking.

"Well, guess we better get going," said Buffy.

"Yeah, we got stuff to do," said Kairi.

"Where is your ship, anyway," asked Jane.

"Well, uh… Not to far," said Willow.

Tarzan looks to Keyblade masters.

"Sora, Buffy, Kairi, Dawn, Tarzan, friends," said Tarzan.

Sora and the three keyblade masters nodded back. Sora and the group were given the first Keychain, Jungle king. Sora's changed to bone like keyblade with a butterfly as the keychain. The Heroes return to the Gummi Ship. Before going to the next world, Sora, Buffy and their friends were talking.

"The gummi block that came out of that glowing hole," said Dawn, "It's not like the others. Wonder what it's used for?"

"I dunno," said Donald.

"Maybe Leon'll know," said Xander.

"Hmm," said Willow, "He might. So that means, back to Traverse Town, then?"

"I wanna be pilot!" said Buffy and Sora.

"Hey, stop it," said Willow and Donald.

"Oh, come on. I'm the Keyblade Master," said Sora, angry.

"And I'm the slayer," said Buffy.

"Donald nor me doesn't care what you both are, No!" said Willow.

"Here we go again," said Goofy, Kairi, Xander, Dawn, and Wyatt. The five friends hid their faces in their hands.

* * *

--End Chapter 8—

**Michael: Man, 15 pages, I may have to spilt the next worlds except Traverse Town, Winnie the Pooh, last visit to Traverse Town, the optional boss fights, tournament fight, and well, I still have to think about. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and get ready for the return of Riku, Spike, Tara, and Anya.**

**(Riku, Spike, Tara, and Anya cheered)**

**Michael: This has a good year of writing for me and even with Aquasprite taking the good spots for good reviewer. And to saya (lowercase), Bleep you.**

**Buffy: Should we end this now?**

**Michael: Agree. I don't own Buffy, Angel, or KH.**

**Willow: Please review**

**Dawn: Later**

**For the COM Chronicles: I will buy Re Chain of Memories**

**For KH2 Chronicles: I have replay of KH2 on my Memory Card**

**The next two:**

**Slayer Hearts 2 ½: the 14****th**** member**

**Slayer Hearts 3: KH3 Chronicles**

**Are connected to, 358/2 days and Birth by Sleep.**

**Thank you and have a good day.**

**(And I have more stuff coming next year. So enjoy yourself)**

--Michael AKA oathkeeperRoxasXNamine09—


	9. Traverse Town again

Slayer Hearts: Kingdom Hearts Chronicles

Chapter 9

* * *

**Michael: After now a new reviewer has decided to read this, here's chapter 9 of my Slayer Hearts story. With COM, KH2, KH2 ½, and KH3 chronicles after this, I'll have a lot of work to do. So who would like to explain a little?**

**Sora: I'll explain When Ash & Pikachu, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, Saya, and Team 8 come in. Since the 6 days at Twilight Town are too long, Michael wants to introduce each of them instead of the days. Michael is working on Buffy's, Angel's, and Jessie's Nobodies, and these are the current names for each of them:**

**Fuxfby**

**Laxgen**

**Jazmine**

**Buffy: And about why Willow is not so considered about Tara. When Warren shot me and Tara, we were both sent to the hospital and that really mess Willow up. She went after Warren, after becoming consumed by the Magicks. She killed him and cause harm to Giles, Anya, and Spike. Tara and Xander brought her back while I and Dawn fought the demons. After that, Willow and Tara have been really distance to each other that even thought they're still together, they want their own space. Plus Willow is focused on the mission at hand, Tara is just a distraction. Michael is ready to set the story for all of us that we may lose our friends.**

**Tara: Really and you support us?**

**Michael: Don't worry, you won't kill each other.**

**Dawn: This chapter returns us back to Traverse Town.**

**Willow: Let's see what will happen.**

**Angel: Michael doesn't own anything.**

**Donald: Please review.**

**Xander: Later**

**Spike: And we're back!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Back to Traverse Town

After a very bumpy ride, they returned to Traverse Town. After entering through the doors, Sora was talking to the others.

"Well, we should ask Leon and them for what is with this Gummi," said Sora.

"Yeah, and wonder where's Spike and the others," said Buffy.

"Beats me," said Dawn, "Hey, there's Yuffie,"

Sora and his group walked up to Yuffie and talked to her.

"Welcome back, guys," said Yuffie. "If you're looking for Leon, he and Aerith are at the secret Waterway. But the entrance is blocked. See if you can get through,"

"Thanks, later," said Sora.

* * *

Sora and the group went to the 2nd District and behind the hotel to the gateway. Sora, Donald, and Goofy used Red Trinity, and bashed head first into the bars, breaking them. With a quick giggle from the others, they enter the Secret Waterway. Sora and the team swam to where Leon and Aerith were. Leon was swing his sword when Buffy and them went to talk to them.

"So, you four found the Keyhole," said Leon to Sora, Kairi, Buffy, and Dawn.

The four nodded

"Thanks good," said Aerith.

"Every world among the stars had a keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well," said Leon.

"What do you mean?" asked Buffy.

"It was in Ansem's report," said Aerith.

"The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core," said Leon.

"What happens to the world?" asked Dawn.

"In the end, it disappears," said Aerith.

"What!" yelled Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Xander, and Wyatt.

"That's why your keys are so important," said Leon.

"Please lock the keyholes. You're the only ones who can," said Aerith.

"I don't know…" said Sora.

"Seeing other worlds probably serve you will," said Leon.

"Yeah!" said Buffy.

"We gotta find our friends! And Giles and King Mickey!" said Xander.

"I guess you're right… Okay!" said Sora.

Sora and Buffy's group talks to Leon again.

"Hey, can we ask you something, Leon? This gummi block's different from the others. Do you know what it's for," said Buffy.

Leon was thinking.

"Ask Cid, he should know," said Aerith.

As Sora's friends were about to leave, Leon called Sora and Buffy back.

"Wait, Sora and Buffy, take this with you," said Leon.

Sora and his group receive Earthshine.

"This stone holds some mysterious power. I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to to hold onto it," said Leon.

"How do you use it?" asked Buffy.

Leon was thinking.

* * *

Sora and the group left the secret Waterway and walk to the Accessory Shop and talked to Cid.

"What've you got there? Hey! Well, if it ain't a gummi block?" said Cid

"Yup," Donald nodded.

"What's this one for?" asked Goofy.

"You're kiddin' me! You're flying a gummi ship and you don't know anything about Navigation Gummis? Bunch of Pinheads," said Cid and Kairi, Dawn, and Wyatt looked sad. "Interspace ain't a playground, you know?"

"There's a lot we don't know, so what!" snapped Buffy. "We have to use the Gummi Ship to go to other worlds. WE don't have a choice,"

"Whoa easy there Buffy, I didn't know. No hard feelings, all right? Well, I guess I could lend y'all a hand, then." said Cid.

"Thanks," said Buffy and Sora.

"Basically, with Navigation Gummis, you can go to other places. You want one on your ship, right?" said Cid to Donald, Goofy, Willow, and Xander.

The four of them nodded.

"I'll install it for you, but I got this thing I gotta go deliver first," said Cid.

"What do you need to deliver?" said Dawn.

"Just this book," said Cid and holds out an old battered book. "It's real old. When the guy brought it in, it was practically falling apart. Too beat up to restore it to the way it was. But overall, I did a decent job puttin' it back together. Anyway, you mind delieverin' it for me? It's the old house past the Third District. Look for a big fire sign,"

Sora's and Buffy's received the old book. Then, Sora and Buffy and their group felt a shaking and then the sound of bells.

"Wh-What was that?" said Wyatt.

"Hmm, the bell at the gizmo shop is ringing. Go check it out if you want, but deliver that book for me first. When you're done, stop by the house in the third District. I'll be there," said Cid.

"We got it, let's go," said Sora and he and his friends left the shop and hurried to the third District.

* * *

They made it to the Fire door and Sora and Buffy had an idea. Both had their keyblades in their hands and casted fire on the door. The door opened and they enter to see a underground lake and a house in the middle. Sora and His party jumped the steeping stones and made into the house. The House was very quiet… too quiet. Then someone spoke to Sora.

"There's something about this musty place," said a girl's voice.

Sora turned his head to see Jessie with her hands behind her back.

"It reminds me of the secret place back home, where the three of us used to scribble on the walls. Remember, Sora?" said Jessie and she turned her head to Sora, smiling.

"Jessie?" said Sora, confused.

"Sora?" said Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Xander, Donald, Goofy, and Wyatt.

Sora turned his head back to his friends. They looked worried for how Sora was spaced out. Sora then pulled himself together. Kairi had her head turned to someone new in the house. Everyone turned to where Kairi was. He was wearing blue robes and a white bread.

"Well, well… You're arrived sooner than I expected," said the man.

"Wha… You knew we were coming?" said Dawn.

"Of course," said the man.

"Are you… a heartless?" said Sora.

Oh my, no. My name is Merlin. As you can see, I am a sorcerer. I spend much of my time traveling. It's good to be home. Your king and watcher have requested my help," said the sorcerer, Merlin.

"King Mickey?" said Goofy.

"Giles?" said Xander.

"Yes indeed. Donald, Goofy, Willow, Xander, Wyatt. And who might you be, young man and women?" said Merlin.

"I'm Sora,"

"I'm Buffy,"

"I'm Kairi,"

"I'm Dawn,"

"Ah, so have found the keys?" said Merlin.

"What did the king and Giles ask you to do?" said Willow.

"Just a moment, Willow," said Merlin.

Merlin's stuff then came out of the bag and with a bright flash; the Empty House is now called the Magician's study. The groups were amazed.

"There know, ahem. Your king and watcher asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like. Let me know when you're ready to begin the training. Oh, and one more thing," said Merlin and shows the teams a small carriage.

The small carriage then transform into the Fairy Godmother, a Disney character.

"Hello, I'm the Fairy Godmother. Your King and Watcher asked me to help too. I will assist throughout your adventure," said the Fairy Godmother.

"I do not know how much I can be of help, but do stop by anytime," said Merlin.

Sora talks to Merlin and shows them the old book.

"Oh, that book… So, Cid asked you to bring this. Thank you. You wish to know what kind of book it is? I don't even know myself. In fact, it's not mine. Somehow it found its way into my bag one day. It was such a curious book, I asked Cid to repair it for me. Well, I guess I'll put it here somewhere, for now. This book holds a great secret. The missing pages will unlock it. I'll leave the book over there. Do look at it whenever you like. My best regards to Cid for repairing it for me. Oh, about that stone of yours…" said Merlin about the stone in Sora's hand. "You should ask the Fairy Godmother about that,"

Sora and Buffy talked to the Fairy Godmother.

"So you know what this is?" said Buffy, showing the gem to the Fairy Godmother.

""Oh, the poor thing! He has been turned into a summon gem," said the Fairy Godmother.

"A summon gem?" said Sora.

"This little creature lived in a world that was consumed by darkness. When a world vanished, so do its inhabitants. But this one had such a strong heart, he became a gem instead of vanishing with his world," said the fairy Godmother.

"Can he regain himself?" said Buffy.

"Yes, but only his spirit. Now, watch! Bibbity Bobbity Boo!"

The Fairy Godmother cast a spell on the summon gem. Sora learned the 'summon' spell Simba.

Whenever you two call, he will help you. If you find any more of these, bring them to me. Don't worry," said the Fairy Godmother, looking how sad they are. "When the worlds are restored they will return there. Sora, Buffy, please help save them,"

"Don't worry," said Sora.

"We will," said Buffy.

Before they could leave…

"You'd best go see Cid before going anywhere else," said Merlin.

* * *

Team Sora and Buffy nodded and proceeds to the third district. In there, the Heartless appeared and before they could attack, four people took them down and gave a shock to Sora, Kairi, Buffy, and Dawn. There holding bat wing like swords, was Riku, Spike, Tara, and Anya.

"There you two are," said Riku, seeing Sora and Kairi, "What's going on?"

"Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Xander, long time no see," said Spike.

"Riku," said Sora and tries to strength out his mouth.

"Hey, cut it out Sora," said Riku and push off Sora's hands.

Sora looked at Riku up and down and said, "I'm not dreaming this time, right?"

"I hope not," said Riku and pus his head back. "Took these guys and me forever to find you guys," he added and points to Spike, Tara, and Anya, who were waving at their other.

"Riku," said Kairi. "We're glad you're alright."

As the group walk a bit, Sora said, "Wait a second, where's Jessie?"

"And where's Angel, Cordelia, and Oz?" said Buffy.

"Aren't they with you?" said Riku and Anya.

Buffy and Sora shook their heads.

"Well, don't worry, Buffy and Sora is your name? We're sure they made it out of Destiny Islands and Sunnydale, too," said Anya.

"We're finally free, slayer. Hey, maybe Angel and them are looking for us," said Spike.

"And maybe Jessie too, you think. They maybe together," said Riku.

Then four soldiers heartless appeared behind Riku, Spike, Anya, and Tara.

"We'll all be together again really soon. Don't worry Buffy and Sora. Just leave everything to the four of us. We know th--," said Tara, and behind them, Sora, Kairi, Buffy, and Dawn took down the heartless with one swing of their keyblades. Tara, Spike, Anya, and Riku turned to see them with the keyblades in their hands.

Sora and Buffy place the blades behind their heads and said in a sly voice, "Leave to whom?"

"Sora, Kairi," said Riku in a mixture of shock and amazement.

"Slayer, Lil' bit," said Spike, same like Riku.

"What did you do?" the four said together.

"We have been looking for you, and Jessie, Angel, Cordelia, and Oz too. With their help," said Buffy and points to Willow, Xander, Donald, Goofy, and Wyatt.

"Who are they?" said Spike, seeing Donald and Goofy.

"What's their name?" said Riku, seeing Willow and Xander.

"Ahem, my name is Donald and that's Willow," said Donald.

"And I'm Goofy and this is Xander," said Goofy.

"I'm Wyatt Halliwell, Piper's son," said Wyatt.

"We've been traveling to many worlds, looking for you," said Kairi.

"Really?" said Anya.

"Well, what do you know?" said Spike.

"I never would have guess," said Riku.

"Oh, and guess what, Sora, Buffy, Kairi, and Dawn are the keyblade masters," said Xander, placing his hands on Buffy's shoulders.

"Who would have thought it?" said Willow, sarcastically.

"What's that mean, Will?" said Buffy, snapping at Willow.

"So this is called a keyblade?" said Riku, holding Sora's Keyblade.

"I like the design, but looks kind of boring," said Spike, holding Buffy's keyblade.

Sora and Buffy look to see their Keyblade were in their friends hands.

"Huh? Hey, give it back," said Buffy.

Both Spike and Riku jumped out of the way, and Sora and Buffy fell to the ground.

Riku look at it for a second and said, "Here, catch,"

Riku throw Sora's keyblade and Spike throw Buffy's keyblade back to them.

"Okay, so, you're coming with us, right? We got this awesome rocket," said Sora.

"Gummi Ship," said Kairi.

"Yeah, Gummi ship, what do you see it, guys," said Sora.

"No, they can't come," said Willow.

"What?" Buffy said.

"Forget it, I love Tara but they can't come with us," said Willow.

Oh, come on, Willow, I know you and Tara have your rough spot, but you can't just leave them, they're our friends, and Sora's friend too," said Buffy.

Willow turned her head from Tara and said, with Donald agreeing, "I don't care,"

"Hey, they're gone," said Xander.

Sora and the group looked to see Riku, Spike, Tara, and Anya were gone.

"Riku?" said Sora.

"Spike, Anya, Tara?" said Buffy.

Sora and Buffy look around, but they couldn't find them around the area.

"Nice going, Willow and Donald, you could have called them back," said Buffy.

The two sighed and Sora said, putting his hands behind his heads, "Well, at least there ok. Hey, maybe we run into Jessie, Angel, Cordelia, and Oz too,"

"Come on, let's go to the house," said Dawn.

* * *

They walk up the stairs to the house and enter the house to see Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid. They then talk to Leon and them.

"You guys ever heat of Maleficent? I hear she'd in town," said Cid.

"Who is she?" said Dawn.

"A witch, girl, she's a witch," said Cid.

"She's the reason this town is full of Heartless. Don't take her lightly," said Leon.

"She's been using the Heartless for years," said Aerith.

"We lost our world, thanks to her," said Leon.

"One day, a swarm of heartless took over our world!" said Cid.

"That was about nine years ago," said Leon.

When Kairi heard those words, she looked shocked. Kairi and Jessie came to the islands nine years ago; their world was lost nine years ago: what connects them together?

"I got out of that mess and came here with these guys," said Cid.

"That's awful!" said Willow.

"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem. He dedicated his life on studying the Heartless," said Leon.

"His report should tell us how to get rid of the heartless," said Cid.

"Where's the report?" said Buffy.

"We don't know. It got scattered when our world was destroyed," said Leon.

"I'm sure Maleficent's got most of the pages," said Cid.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the Small House, Maleficent is standing with Riku, Spike, Tara, and Anya.

"You see? It's just as I told you. While you four toiled away trying to find your friends, they quite replaced you for new companions," said Maleficent and inside the house, Sora, Buffy, Dawn, and Kairi were talking to the others, looking really happy. On each of their faces, they were feeling the same thing.

Spike had complete gain love for Buffy, but seeing being happy without him; he felt his own soul break.

Anya saw Xander looking very different the day before Angel and Cordelia came to visit, he wasn't the same anymore, maybe even forgotten her.

When Tara saw the very happy Willow, she remembers how sad she was for the first week since Willow was dark and evil, but to see her smiling with Dawn and Kairi and the others, she slowly hated Sora and Kairi.

And Riku, Watching his two best friends, forgetting him and Jessie.

"Evidently, now they value them more than they do you. You're all better off without that wretched boy and girl. Now, think no more of them, and come with me," she said, see their blank stares and puts her hand on Riku's shoulders, "I'll help the four of you find what you're searching for…"

* * *

Now it switches back to inside the small house.

"So you delivered that book? That navigation gummi's installed and ready to go. You find another one, you bring it to me. I threw in a warp gummi for the heck of it," said Cid.

Cid gave Sora and Buffy a Warp-G.

"Now you can jump to worlds you've been to before. Well, better get back to my real job. What's my real job? You'll see. See me at the first district." said Cid and moves away.

* * *

Later—

I've been thinking about the bell in the second district." said Aerith.

"That one rang a big ago?" said Sora.

"The one that's above the gizmo shop, There's a legend about it you know," said Yuffie.

"But it's all boarded up. Nobody can get in there," said Aerith.

"Heck, go check it out. Ring it three times to see if anything happens," said Cid.

"Sounds easy enough, let's go," said Sora.

* * *

Sora group exit the small house. They made it to the gizmo shop in the second district. After fighting the Air Soldiers, they came back outside and climbed to the ladder to the bell. Using red trinity (This time with Buffy, Willow, and Xander), Sora rang the bell three. Kairi and Dawn saw the morale reveal the keyhole. After one big jump down, they walk to the key hole. Then, Guard Armor came and stops them

Buffy sighed.

"I guess it's not sick of dying," said Buffy and summoned her keyblade.

Mini Boss Fight: Guard Armor

Just like the first battle with it, they all attack together and it fell down after the last attack.

Then the Guard Armor transformed into the Opposite Armor, its limbs were moving around everywhere.

"Now we're talking," said Buffy.

Boss Battle: Opposite Armor

The battle with the Opposite Armor was much harder than the battle with the Guard Armor. It bash right into everyone, taking most of their health. Donald and Xander were taken out, along with Wyatt. Sora throws potions and ethers and they were back. Sora and Buffy attack the first leg and destroyed it. Sora had an idea.

"Hey Buffy, ready for a summon?" said Sora

Buffy nodded and was ready to go.

"Sora and Buffy then said, "Give me strength," said then Summoned Simba, a Disney character and from the Lion King. Using its Proud Roar, it took mush of it health before disappearing. The allies came back and Sora, Buffy, Dawn and Kairi attack the body and destroyed the Legs. The Opposite armor turned its body into a Cannon and fired energy balls at the heroes. As Sora and Buffy dodged, the balls hit Xander, Goofy, Willow, and Donald. Wyatt orbed the energy ball that it fired next and sent it back. It was stunned, leaving the keybladers to defeat him. The Heart fell out like last time and the head and body was gone. Sora, Kairi, Dawn, Buffy, Willow, Donald, and Wyatt learned the wind spell, Aero.

* * *

Sora, Buffy, Dawn, and Kairi used their keyblade and sealed the world from the heartless. They obtain the Navi Gummi piece. Sora then returns to the first district and saw Cid.

Wow, now that was quick! Now you know/ I'm in the Gummi Block business. Workin' on your Gummi Ship sure was great. Come again and I'll give you a big discount," Cid and gives them a Comet-G.

"Go ahead, take it. It's a special giveaway," said Cid.

Than Sora talks to Cid again and shows him the Navi Gummi.

"Hey, got another Navigation gummi there, eh?" said Cid.

"Yup," said Xander.

"I bet you want it installed?" said Cid.

The friends nodded. "Yeah, please," said Buffy.

"Hmm. it looks like this is another one of those blocks that comes in sets," said Cid.

Sora's and Buffy's party groans.

"What do we do?" said Donald.

"You gotta find its mate to this one," said Cid.

"Got it, later," said Dawn.

* * *

Before leave the world, Sora and the gang entered the accessory shop and found a small wooden boy. Jiminy jumped on Sora's shoulders and said, "Well, well, as I live and breathe! If it isn't Pinocchio,"

"Oh, hi, Jiminy," said Pinocchio, cheerfully.

"What in the world are you doing down here?"

"Um… Playing hide-and-seek," he said.

Jiminy was now the floor, pacing.

"I just don't believe it. And here I was, up all night, just worried sick about you. Why of all-Pinocchio!" said Jiminy in shock.

Pinocchio's nose was now longer.

"Pinocchio, are you telling me the truth?" said Jiminy in demand.

"Yes!" said Pinocchio.

"Then tell me, what is this?" said Jiminy.

"A present," said Pinocchio.

"No fibbing, now! You know you're not supposed to tell lies. A lie only grows and grows, 'Til you get caught! Plain as the nose on your face," said Jiminy.

"But you want something, why wait? Why not just take it?" said Pinocchio.

"Oh, my, who told you what? You need some advice from you conscience," said Jiminy.

"That's right! You're my conscience, Jiminy. I'll never tell a lie with you around" said Pinocchio.

Pinocchio's nose then return to normal.

"You need to be good so you can become a real boy. You promised Geppetto you would be, right?" said Jiminy.

"Oh! Do you know where father is?" Pinocchio asked.

"He's not with you?" said Jiminy.

"Jiminy, let's go find father," said Pinocchio.

"Now, hold on! There are all sorts of dangers and temptations out there. I'll go find Geppetto, so you can just wait here. These fellows here will be helping me," said Jiminy, and points to Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Xander, and Wyatt.

"We will?" said Sora and Buffy.

"Well, shall we go Sora and Buffy?" said Jiminy.

"You could've asked as first…" said Sora.

* * *

After entering the Gummi Ship, two things were found, the start of tournament and a warp hole to new worlds.

"You know, I'm in a mood for a little battling, what about you?" said Buffy.

"I'm in," said Sora.

"Me too," said Dawn.

"I'm up for it," said Kairi.

"Sounds kinda fun, let's go," said Wyatt.

The Gummi Ship Warped to Olympus Coliseum.

--End chapter 9—

* * *

**Character's corner**

**Michael: That Chapter 9. Oh boy, Maleficent has drawn Riku, Spike, Anya, and Tara to darkness, thinking their friends have forgotten them. And a new Tournament has begun and let's sees how Teams Sora and Buffy will do in their first tournament together. So what do you guys think?**

**Tara: Well, Seeing that this wouldn't be resolves until the End of the World chapters, I hope me and Willow will be friends again.**

**Buffy: Can't wait to kick Riku and Spike's butt in Hallow Bastion.**

**Spike: In your dreams, slayer.**

**Willow: I wonder what we will look like in Atlantica and Halloween Town.**

**Michael: Well, that's the thing. I still need your world transforming stuff before I continue after Monstero. So if you remember The Little Mermaid and the Nightmare before Christmas, you can decide their attire for the Four Scobbies, Wyatt, and Kairi.**

**Angel: The power is yours.**

**Dawn: Captain Planet FTW.**

**Michael: so go to my forums on my page and you can decide the rest of the stuff for the Slayer Hearts stories. Please, don't let Aquasprite mess them up. If my new reviews can do it, then I remember to add you names in the special thanks.**

**Anya: So before we sign off, we want to say this:**

**Xander: to all of us at the Character's corner, we wish you Christmas joy**

**Anya: We send you Christmas tidings**

**Willow: For every girl and Boy.**

**Angel: We hope that your holidays are full with cheer. So marry Christmas and, Buffy?**

**Buffy: And a happy new year.**

**Riku: So enjoy the holidays.**

**Sora: Have Fun in the snow.**

**Kairi: Stay up for the New Year.**

**Jessie: Never forget the Mistletoe.**

**Donald & Goofy: Have a great Break.**

**Wyatt: Will see you in 2009.**

**Michael: I don't own anything.**

**Spike: Please review.**

**Everyone: Later!**

**(And have a good new year).**


End file.
